


The Studio

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casting Couch, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Modeling, Porn Video, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: An interview, a quick photo shoot and then walking away with money in her pocket. In theory, that was all it should have been for Pyrrha - but theory has a way of backfiring, especially when the studio in question has an interesting and altogether unethical way of making a little more bang for their buck. Interviews are all well and good but the big money comes from those willing to expose themselves a little further, and this studio has a special way of convincing its models to do just that.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by NoelRosewick0326

* * *

_Do I really want to go through this again?_

The thought haunted Pyrrha as she let herself into the small studio in downtown Vale. It was nicely decorated on the inside with bright lights and a little waiting room, along with several heavy doors she recognised from her time in Mistral. Sound-proofed industrial ones that would cut out all noise from inside. It was all smaller and less established than what she was used to, but nice enough. The fact it was small was a bonus. It would be easier to handle.

Her scroll beeped and she drew it out quickly, annoyed until she saw Jaune’s smiling face on the caller ID. Her face lit up and she answered quickly, giddier than she should have been, but he was calling her. That meant he was thinking about her! Pyrrha’s stomach flipped.

“Hi Jaune.”

_“Hey Pyrrha.”_ Jaune’s face didn’t appear; she had the scroll set to audio only. In the background, she could hear Nora and Ren talking so he must have been in their room. _“I just wanted to ask what time you were coming back tonight. If we’re still on for training.”_

A woman came out the back room behind the counter and paused upon seeing her. Pyrrha held up a hand in both apology and a request for patience and the woman nodded, sliding behind the desk.

“Of course.” Their late-night sessions were something she wouldn’t miss for the world, especially as the nights got colder and he got sweatier. “I’m just busy today…”

_“Busy with what?”_

“Oh, you know. Shopping for girl things.”

_“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to ask.”_

“It’s fine, Jaune.” If only because she was fibbing. “I’ll see you later.”

_“Yeah. Love you.”_

Pyrrha’s heart soared. “I love you too.”

The scroll went away and Pyrrha sighed dreamily, still amazed at the fact they were together. She had Weiss to thank for that, or at least Weiss and Neptune to thank for getting together at the dance and opening Jaune’s eyes to the possibility of another girl nearby.

“Boyfriend trouble?” the woman behind the counter asked.

“Oh no. No trouble at all.”

“Really? You were pretty evasive about being here.”

“It’s not that.” Pyrrha hesitated to say anything but eventually gave in. “I’m nervous about this but not for the reasons you think. It’s my boyfriend’s birthday soon; I want to buy him something nice. A way to upgrade his weapon. He’s a huntsman,” she explained. “Proper weapons don’t come cheap.” The woman made an understanding noise. “As for why I’m nervous. I’m… well… do you know who I am?”

“Pyrrha Nikos. Yes, I recognised you. The name’s Kathy. I used to be a big fan. Plus your agent called in advance so we were expecting you. Come to think of it, she _did _mention that you’d just about quit on the marketing side. Retired from the championships and only kept up a few sponsor deals.” Kathy smiled slyly at her. “All that fly out the window when you fall in love, hm?”

Blushing to the roots of her hair but still smiling, Pyrrha nodded. It was both embarrassing and not, and only because she was so happy to finally have Jaune. If it wasn’t for the strength he gave, she’d never be able to do this.

This being modelling.

It was such a small thing and yet an industry so many others couldn’t hope to get into. Pyrrha didn’t consider herself gorgeous either, but doors were opened when you were famous. You could be grossly overweight and unhealthy and still get a cover shot if you were a known figure with a big message to push.

_Modelling beats fighting at least. And it can be a one-off thing. I get an injection of money, they get a story and some pictures and everything goes back to normal._ It helped that she had something to go back to after. Really, a part of her couldn’t wait to see how Jaune and the others reacted. They’d be shocked for sure.

“Did your agent tell you what the shots were about?”

“It’s a one-to-one interview with an exposé.”

“That’s right. It’s something run by Noel, the boss – you’ll meet him later. The basic idea is showing fans the real person behind the mask and having a more casual interview. Less questions about your career and more about you, your likes and passions. Intimate stuff.”

It didn’t sound too bad. While she’d come to hate her fame, it was mostly how people meshed who she was with what she was, and something like this would be okay so long as it focused on topics away from her career.

“How intimate? Do I get to screen the questions?”

“Noel really wants it to be more natural. You’re free to not answer any, though. Just let him know if it’s too personal or you don’t like it.”

“Okay. Do I need to wear anything specific?”

Most studios wanted her to look more casual or prettier or somehow approachable. It wasn’t unusual for them to have an outfit picked out for her – or for it to be a little too revealing and her to have to request adjustments. To her relief, Kathy shook her head.

“No. It’s about getting to know you. How you think, what you’re like and showing fans the more human side of the Invincible Girl. It wouldn’t be doing that if we controlled what you wore. There is one small thing though…”

“Yes?”

“Nothing bad,” Kathy assured her. “Noel just wants models to understand what we’re working on, so he’s asked that everyone doing this watch a short video. Kind of an infographic. It’s just to put you in the picture on what he’s trying to do so you understand where the questions come from.”

“That’s fine. I’ve had to watch things before.” 

It was common with sponsorship deals where she had to represent a certain product. They’d make her sit through presentations on why their product was the best thing ever so that if anyone asked her, she’d have answers. Things like how the dietary supplement helped people lose weight or just why she should be so enthused about a new brand of cereal.

No one expected her to be an expert on Pumpkin Pete’s Cereal, for instance, but she could recite all the flavours from memory thanks to the information they’d crammed into her.

The one other time had ben a charity affair organised by her agent, a little bit of pro bono work to boost her reputation and show she wasn’t all work. They’d asked her to watch a video on some of the work they did for orphaned children so she’d understand a little more about the charity. It was all a little disingenuous but not in a cruel way; it was more so she knew what her face and name would be representing. They were all just looking out for their own interests.

“That’s great. I’ll get you set up.”

* * *

Pyrrha sat on the small seat set up before the large television set. The room was small and rather cramped with white walls, spotlights above and not much else in the way of decoration. It was also dimmed slightly, ostensibly for her viewing pleasure.

“I’ll leave you to it if that’s okay,” Kathy said. “I’ll go tell Noel you’re here and then draw out your pay from the accounts. He’ll come collect you once the video is over.”

“Thank you.” Pyrrha smiled at her. “Do I just press play?”

Kathy nodded, dimmed the lights further and closed the door.

_At least they’re being efficient about it,_ Pyrrha thought, leaning forward to push the button. There were so many other studios who wanted her to go through hours of makeup, consultation, fashion planning and then to make her deal with reps trying to convince her to sign up to their agency or quit being a fighter to model clothes. It was frustrating at the best of times, especially when they’d corner her without her agent.

The video came to life. On it, she saw Kathy and next to her a tall man with dirty blonde hair who must have been Noel. The lighting around them was blue and the colour cast out over Pyrrha’s face, lighting the room. It was also undulating slightly, pulsing light and dark in strange patterns, not quite equal across the screen.

Her eyes twitched and narrowed. It was giving her a headache.

The lights pulsed again.

Pyrrha leaned back and touched her collar. It was… hot in the room all of a sudden. Stifling.

_“Welcome to Noel’s modelling agency,”_ the narrator said. His voice was deep and even. _“Where stars are born from humble beginnings. It’s our desire to help you achieve your goals and become a star. Don’t you want to become a star? Famous?”_

No. Not really. She already had all that and hated it.

_“Of course you do. You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”_

It… It was a fair assumption. They probably dealt with people who wanted to become famous; that was the whole point of this place. There was no use getting upset over a video meant for the 99% who came here with that in mind.

“I’m the exception,” she whispered. “Not the rule.”

_“You want to be popular. Loved. Happy. Successful.”_

That wasn’t untrue. At least… some of it. Pyrrha rubbed her face, wondering why she felt so tired all of a sudden. It was the light. It had to be. It was so soothing it was putting her to sleep! She gently slapped her cheeks to keep herself alert. How embarrassing would it be if they found out she slept through this important video?

_“Fame can help you achieve all those things.”_

That, on the other hand, was something she disagreed with. Fame was a double-edged sword at the best of times, and it was jarring to find out how many _friends_ could prove to be anything but when they were out of earshot. There had been so many to try and use her for their own ends.

The lights pulsed brighter and Pyrrha found herself relaxing.

It was the blue light. Hadn’t there been studies which showed that helped cure depression? It felt like it might for her as the tension drained out her body.

_“You want to be loved, don’t you?”_ Noel stepped behind Kathy and placed his hands on her shoulders. _“You want to be a star. A bright star that shines and captures the imagination of everyone.”_

A star?

He made it sound so nice. Less like the pressure and the obsessive fans and more the twinkling lights in the sky that everyone looked up to. Always there, always shining, never judged. There had been good parts to being famous too, she recalled. Happy moments. Charity events, inspired fans and proud family moments. It hadn’t all been bad.

On the screen, Kathy’s head fell to the side. _“I want to be a star.”_

“I want to be a star,” Pyrrha echoed, almost without meaning to. The fact surprised her, but she found herself too relaxed to care. It was just parroting what was said on the screen, nothing more. Oh, but he had such a warm voice. So soft. Deep in her head.

_“You’ll become a star working here. Everyone does. You’ll soon have everyone’s eyes on you. Just remember, that’s what you want, to become a star that everyone watches. A star in the night sky.”_

Poetic. A star. Pyrrha smiled luxuriously and would have closed her eyes if she were able to. She wanted to see what happened next; to watch as the man’s hands stroked down Kathy’s arms. It made _her_ shiver as a touch ghosted down her. There was no one else in the room, however. Just her. Just Pyrrha.

“A star…”

Wasn’t that right? Or was there some other reason? She wasn’t sure she could remember but she was here at a modelling agency, so what other reason could there have been? To get Jaune a proper weapon of course, but that was just a bonus. All she could think was that she’d come here because she wanted to be someone, to be special, to be famous.

_“That’s right. You’re a star. You’re going to become a star.”_

“I…” The words slipped out. “I’m going to become a star.” It sounded right and she sat taller. “I’m going to become a star.”

The more she said it, the surer she was. It felt… right.

“I’m going to become a star!”

The door opened suddenly and light flooded in. Pyrrha jumped, finally breaking eye contact with the television. There was still plenty of blue light splashed over her face, but she dizzily shook it away, looking up to see a man leaning in with blonde hair and blue eyes. _The man from the video,_ she realised. Catching herself, she flashed him as friendly a smile as she could, breathing a little heavily.

_Why am I so worked up? It was just a short video._

“Hello. You must be Noel?”

“That’s right.” He had a nice smile. In fact, he was quite handsome. Not as much as Jaune, but he had a figure any woman would appreciate. It was obvious he worked out but there was a small gut that told her he wasn’t a professional athlete or huntsmen. His arms were bare and featured a tribal tattoo in black ink down his biceps. Those flexed as he held out a hand for her to shake.

“I’m Noel, the one who runs the show here. Your agent got in touch saying you wanted to earn a little lien and I jumped at the chance. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yes. Yourself as well.” Pyrrha stood and took his hand. He didn’t squeeze too hard or linger, shaking firmly back before letting go. Professional. She liked that. “Are we doing the interview?”

“Of course. I’ll bring you to my studio.” Noel smiled brightly. “So, Pyrrha. Ready to become a star?”

The word jarred her memory. Something hot surged to life inside her; a rush of positive energy that threatened to come bubbling out. It reminded her of her first ever fight, the rush and adrenaline and the pride as all that training came together in one moment and the people screamed her name. A time long before it became gruelling when she looked forward to every fight.

For the longest time, she’d thought she’d lost that feeling. Now, she felt it again.

“I am,” she said. “I’m going to become a star.”

* * *

Pyrrha pushed her red skirt under her legs and sat down on the black sofa while Noel went and took his place behind his wooden desk. The image of it being a job interview was lost by the bright lights shining on her and the numerous cameras set up in front of her, none of which were visible to the other cameras. The set-up wasn’t uncommon for interviews. Some people liked to have her sit on a stool, others to stand, some would do them completely separately, having her answer questions by email and then come in for a photo shoot with her weapons.

“I figured we’d do both at the same time,” Noel said, adjusting a camera or two before taking a seat. “Do you mind if I record this live a well?” he asked, tapping a camera on his desk. “The others are set to automatic intervals.”

“A live recording? I don’t know, my agent didn’t mention it…”

Now that she was here, much of the anxiety she’d left behind was coming back. It was just the two of them which made it easier, but this was a life she thought she’d left behind. Suddenly, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go through with this.

“I think it will help the interview feel more real to the fans. They want to get to know the less-guarded side of Pyrrha Nikos. That means being able to see and listen to you, not just to have lifeless pictures next to a wall of text.” He flicked a switch on his desk and the lights behind him dimmed to a wonderful shade of blue.

Suddenly, she wasn’t sure why she’d been worried at all.

It was so soothing.

“The fans want to get to know you, Pyrrha. Don’t you want to please them?”

Something tickled the back of her mind. She hadn’t agreed to a live recording, but if it was what the fans wanted then what could be done? Being a star meant pleasing the fans. It meant doing what the people wanted.

“O – Okay.” It made sense. It was reasonable. And she wanted to be a star. “I’ll do it.”

“Great. We’ll cut this bit off when we post-edit.” He reached up to toggle the blue light so that it washed over her a little less intensely. “Right. We’ll start in ten. Just remember you can choose not to answer questions if you don’t want to – and act naturally. This interview is all about letting the fans get to know the _real_ Pyrrha Nikos. It’s about letting your façade go and showing them what you’re like underneath everything.”

Such a wonderful message. Pyrrha felt her smile become a little more natural.

Maybe this would go the final step to quelling the fans begging for her return, the pressure from her family and even the Government in Mistral who didn’t like to see what they thought of as a national asset wasting her potential away. None of them cared for Pyrrha, only the invincible Girl. But if she let them see the real her? Things might change.

It worked for Jaune and the others; made them her friends. It could work here.

“It’s also about making you a star.”

A star? Yes, she wanted that. Wanted it a lot. More than anything.

“I’m ready.”

Noel nodded and held up a hand, counting down from five fingers to one and then aiming his index at her to tell her they were starting.

“So, Pyrrha Nikos, regional huntress and four-times champion of the Mistral circuit. Thanks for coming in today for the interview. We’re happy to have you.” Noel spoke confidently. It wasn’t uncommon for people like him to have a normal voice and then their work voice, and his was well-practiced. “Tell us, Pyrrha, what made you decide to leave Mistral and come to Vale?”

“I wanted a break from the demands of being famous,” she said directly to the camera. “In Mistral, everyone knew my name and everything was work. I wanted a chance to just be me, Pyrrha. And not Pyrrha Nikos, famous fighter.”

“And why are you here today, Pyrrha?”

Blushing a little, she said, “I’m here to earn a little money to buy my boyfriend something for his birthday.”

“Oh. Very nice. He’s a lucky man.” Noel laughed. “We’ll not mention his name in case your jealous fans decide to chase him down.” He made it sound so ridiculous, but it’d happened in the past. Stalkers, that was. “You’re enjoying life in Vale then? Is it better than you expected or have things just been good?”

“Better! I’ve made real friends here who see me as more than how famous I am. I’m happier here than I ever was in Mistral.”

Jaune, Ren, Nora but also Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake. Just thinking about them had her feeling more confident about this. It didn’t matter if her fame came back if she still had them at the end of the day; they wouldn’t leave or judge her.

“Is that what you want, Pyrrha? For people to see you as more than just a huntress?”

“Yes. I may be a huntress and a competition fighter but I’m also me.” She touched her chest and looked deep into the camera, appealing to the would-be viewers of the future video. “I’m Pyrrha, a girl who has friends and dreams of her own. I have doubts, fears and dreams of my own, and those don’t always involve fighting.”

“That’s a wonderful message,” Noel said. He pushed a button on his desk and the blue light glowed brighter behind him. It pulsed on and off, drawing her eyes and leaving her feeling dizzy and calm. Pyrrha’s eyes fixed on it for a long moment.

It was such a soothing sensation.

So… So wonderful…

“I think if you want people to see the Pyrrha beneath the trappings of a huntress, then you need to show them that Pyrrha.” Noel’s voice sounded deeper. It echoed inside her. She wasn’t paying attention to him at all, fixated on the soft blue light. “Don’t you agree? After all, it’s better to show people who you are than to tell them.”

“Yes.” Pyrrha answered without thinking but even if she’d had time to consider she knew she would have agreed. It was always better to prove through action than words. People lied. “Yes, I think that’s the best way to do things. To show people.”

“Then don’t you think it would be a good idea to show who you are beneath that armour?”

He was right.

How could she ask people to see her as anything other than a warrior if she came to an interview in full armour? This was supposed to be getting to know the real her. That was like a police officer telling their friends not to see them as a cop while walking around in full uniform.

_I should have come in casual wear,_ she thought with some despair. _Oh, I really thought they’d have something for me to wear. Silly Pyrrha, you should have asked in advance._

There wasn’t much armour she wore luckily. Unlike Jaune, she didn’t have a breastplate. With the camera still rolling, she brought her left leg up and unclasped her greaves, easing them down over her feet and revealing her long legs. She repeated the same for her right leg and laid the greaves aside, then did the same to her gauntlets, unbuckling them until she was left with her elbow-length black gloves.

She removed her choker as well. It might have appeared decorative to some, but its intent was to protect her throat. Her fingers hesitated by her head, considering for a long moment her tiara. After thinking for a moment, she removed that as well. The bronzed metal would only make it stand out and remind people of her combat outfit. With it gone, her crimson hair fell in long waves, spilling out.

“You look good with your hair down,” Noel said. “Much more relaxed.”

“Thank you,” she replied, pushing her stacked armour to the side. She did feel a little lighter without it, a little more relaxed. Her skin could breathe easier. More than that, she felt more natural; less a warrior and more a girl. Her leather corset and red skirt remained, along with the sash that reached down her right leg. Other than that, however, she had but her boots and gloves and little else.

“So there _is_ a girl under all that armour. The fans will be surprised.”

Yes. The fans. It was important to please the fans. Very important. The blue light really was soothing, so soft and peaceful. She couldn’t help but focus on it as Noel talked, his words merging in her head until there was nothing but the light and the sound of him.

Really, she thought she could fall asleep under its gentle gaze, just lay back and forget everything.

“Pyrrha?”

“Oh.” She shook her head and snapped out of it. “I – I’m sorry. What was it you said?”

“I was saying how we want to have a more intimate understanding of you. And I was asking if you’d like to get a little more comfortable to echo that sentiment. You’ve already taken your armour off. How about your top?”

“My top?” Pyrrha’s fingers touched the leather corset. “I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

“That’s fine,” he said. “In fact, it’s better than fine. It’ll help people focus on you as a person and not an icon.”

As he spoke, Noel rotated a knob on his desk, making the blue light glow more intensely and washing away all the little objections that came to mind.

It sounded all too reasonable and Pyrrha found herself nodding, even as her fingers came up to untie the leather straps around the back. Her bare shoulders already told of no bra beneath and the corset itself included all the support she needed. She let it fall, holding one arm over her breasts as they fell out and forward.

“There’s no need to hide them, Pyrrha. That’s what we’re trying to talk about, remember? This is about not hiding behind a mask. It’s about showing people the _real_ you. Not the girl hidden behind layers of clothes and armour.”

_He’s right. I’m hiding because I’m afraid again…_

Slowly, she brought her hand down. The cameras flashed, bathing her naked top in light. Colour flooded her cheeks but the longer she held still, the easier it became. They’d already seen her now so there wasn’t much point hiding.

“S – Should I do the same with my skirt?”

“I think it would help the fans see you as a woman, Pyrrha. You want that, don’t you?”

Yes. No. Did she? Yes, of course she did. Shaking away the doubt, she stood and unbuckled her belt, working it off and pushing her fingers into the waistband of her red skirt. It slid over her hips and fell the rest of the way on its own. Her black knickers were simple and functional, and yet with the rest of her stark naked, they were somehow also the focus of all the cameras.

Knowing what would come next and not able to think of a reason why she shouldn’t do it, Pyrrha peeled those down her thighs as well, revealing for Noel and the audience her lightly trimmed red hair. Kicking off her boots while she was also standing, she sat back down with her knees linked together.

_I’m naked,_ she realised with some hysteria. _Naked in front of the camera._

It wasn’t a bad feeling. Better than being on an arena in front of thousands with yet another quailing opponent before her. The people watching wouldn’t be paying much attention to her career at all with this.

“You look great, Pyrrha,” Noel said, standing before that pulsing blue light. “I bet your sponsors will be surprised to see this. It’s not exactly the most family-friendly image, is it?”

Pyrrha giggled and clapped her cheek with one hand. It was hot and flushed. “No.”

“Is that a problem? I bet you’re not always family friendly yourself, are you?”

“I always try to be polite…”

“I’m sure you do, but you’re still a young woman. You have needs.” Noel’s voice was so soft and understanding that she found herself nodding. “And you have to take care of those needs, don’t you? Sometimes in ways the prim and proper sponsors might not like.”

“I… well…” Pyrrha thought of lying but knew that would ruin the point of this interview. And really, did she _want_ to go back to the old way of things? To big meetings and silly sponsor demands. No. Beacon was her refuge from that. “Yes,” she said. “I do. Sometimes…”

“What kind of things?”

“Um. Well…” Pyrrha looked down between her legs helplessly.

Noel smiled. “Show me. Show us.”

“N – Now…?”

“Isn’t that the whole point? Showing the audience what the _real_ Pyrrha is like?”

It was. It absolutely was. And yet, wasn’t this too far? “I don’t know. It… I think this is a little much, Noel. I’m not comfortable with doing that.”

“Don’t you want to be a star, Pyrrha?”

No.

He increased the blue light.

Yes.

“I do.” Her lips moved of their own accord. “I… I want to be a star.”

“Show the fans what you do, Pyrrha. Your fans. Your adoring fans. Show them what Pyrrha Nikos is like when no one is watching.”

Her fans. Hers. Pyrrha’s breath increased, skin burning pink as she imagined all those adoring fans watching her. Watching her not as the Invincible Girl stood above her enemies, but the naked and vulnerable girl she was.

_The real me,_ she thought. _I want them to see the real me. _

Slowly, she brought her feet up onto the sofa, planting them down flat with her knees spread wide apart. Her pussy stared boldly at the cameras.

Noel was up and coming around the desk before she could blink. She panicked for a second, but the soft blue light relaxed her, and the lens of the camera it was reflected in coming closer and closer. He just wanted a better angle. That… That was fine.

Pyrrha pushed her hand down between her legs and started to rub herself with her index and middle finger. Noel knelt between her legs, bringing the camera oh so close to her puffy slit. He pressed a hand on the inside of her knee, pushing her wider apart so he could get the perfect close-up.

“That’s good,” he said, voice hypnotic and low. “That’s really good, Pyrrha. How often do you do this?”

“E – Every now and then.” She panted a little, flushed and uncertain. This wasn’t something she’d ever done in front of an audience before, but then that was the point. It was to let them see what she was like outside her fame. “Sometimes every night,” she admitted. “A – After training with my boyfriend.”

“That’s naughty.”

“Ah.” She jumped as his hand pressed on her bare stomach. “I – I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You can be naughty here, Pyrrha. We’re not going to judge you like your old sponsors would. You’ll be a new star and make new fans – fans who will love you for who you are, not what you used to be. Do you want that?”

“Yes,” she cried, rubbing herself faster and faster. Her toes curled, clinging to the edge of the sofa. Her hips began to push forward into her hand. She brought her other up to grip and massage her left breast, thumb brushing against her nipple as heat built inside her. “I want that!”

“Spread yourself for me, Pyrrha. Show everyone what you look like.”

Pyrrha used her fingers to peel her lips back.

The camera zoomed in further and further, so close she could almost feel the cold glass against her hot pussy. On the other end, she could just imagine men glued to their monitors. Would Jaune watch? She hoped so.

Noel pushed the camera into her chest suddenly. She held onto it without thinking and squealed a moment later when he gripped her by both ankles and dragged her down the sofa. Pyrrha ended up flat on her back, red hair above and around her with her legs up against his chest. Noel was pulling his white shirt off, showing his tribal tattoos spreading over his shoulder and chest. Her pelvis was flat against his thighs as he tossed the shirt away.

“W – What are you doing?” she asked, the faintest stirrings of nervousness appearing within her. “This is supposed to be an interview.”

“It still is,” he said, unbuckling his pants. “Just a different kind.” He pushed his boxers down and the _biggest_ penis she’d ever seen came out. It was as long as her arm and flat at the top. It flopped down between her legs and on her belly, the tip all the way up to her bellybutton. It was hot against her skin. Almost burning.

“What…?”

“Did I not mention I was a horse faunus?” He laughed. “Guess it’s easy to miss with clothes on.”

Noel reached down to take the camera from her fingers and then point it down at her stomach, showing everyone just how big he was against her. Her panic mounted but his free hand took hold of her chin and tilted her head to the side, toward the pulsing blue light.

And all of a sudden, she wasn’t sure why she was so upset or bothered.

“This is part of the interview, Pyrrha. You remember? About showing the _real_ you. What better way to do that than show everyone what you’re like with your guard down in an intimate moment?”

That… It… He made sense. _That blue light._ It all made sense. _His voice._ The fans wanted it. _But did she? _He was paying her._ For this?_ It was about showing her at her most vulnerable. _Not like this._ And it was all to become famous.

When had she wanted that?

“You’re going to be a star, Pyrrha. An absolute star.”

Everything washed away. Little hearts appeared in her eyes.

“I want to be a star. I want to be famous.”

Noel laughed and pushed himself back, taking hold of his giant member and forcing it down between her legs with one hand. From her position, Pyrrha looked down between her breasts and over her flat stomach, watching the thick shaft disappear below her tuft of red pubic hair.

A hot and thick object pushed into her crotch, scaling her with its heat.

“Smile for the camera, Pyrrha. Smile for your fans.”

Eagerly, she held up both hands in a V-shape, smiling brightly.

Noel pushed inside.

Her smile flickered and weakened. She held it through determination alone, smiling so hard she was gritting her teeth. Tears prickled in her eyes at the raw pain of being entered by so large a man, but it was nothing compared to what she’d experienced before as a huntress. It faded quickly, replaced with a numbness that soon turned into a blissfully soft and warm feeling.

He was filling her so completely; in a way she wasn’t sure anyone else would have been able to. Her head fell back, a groan slipping forth as he worked himself further and further, stretching her, breaking her, it felt like. One of her hands came down to her stomach and she gasped at the fact she could _feel_ him with her fingers, all the way through her own skin.

“That’s it,” he grunted, struggling to push himself inside her. “You’re tight. Must be a virgin, but no hymen. Good. No blood.”

Her hymen had torn years ago in training. She tried to say that but the only sound that came out of her was a ragged and guttural moan. It was honestly so raw and needy that she would have blushed if not for the fact her pale skin was already bright red. _Smile for the camera,_ she told herself, quickly doing just that.

Noel hilted himself inside and gripped onto her ankles, pulling her further off the couch and pinning her bum against his thighs. He rolled her back, almost bending her in two and pressing her down. Her legs came to rest on his chest, feet over his shoulders.

The camera was quickly pushed into her face.

“Have you ever been fucked like this before?”

The interview was still on? Oh, of course, the fans would want to get to know her. That made sense.

“N – No,” she panted, moaning as Noel started to thrust in and out of her, sliding his full fourteen inches out and then pushing in. The very air was blown from her lungs. “This – ah – this is – hm – my first time!”

“Not even with your boyfriend?”

“I’m – ah – saving myself – oh – for the right – ahh – moment!”

“Maybe it’ll be after he sees this,” Noel said with a laugh. “After I fill you up for your adoring audience. Would you like that, Pyrrha? Like me to make you a porn star?”

Porn?

What did he mean by porn? This was just an interview. It was jus a normal interview. So what if she was exposed a little more than her agent would have normally liked; that was what an exposé was. It was all about people getting to know the real her. How much closer could they get than what she was now? Bent double and wracked with desire.

“Star,” she whispered, watching the blue light reflect of his sweaty chest. “I want – I want to be a star…”

“You will be once this sells.” He thrust harder into her, making her back arch and her chest push up into his. “Pyrrha Nikos on the casting couch. People will pay thousands for this – and once I sell exclusive rights for royalties, my studio will be the most well-known in Remnant, with you as its main attraction.”

“Ahh.” Pyrrha’s head tossed left and right. Her eyes were hazy. “Nooo,” she moaned. “I’m only doing it the once. To – To buy Jaune something…”

“Really?” He gripped her ankles tight and slammed into her, shaking her breasts. The camera remained focused on those, capturing both the way her nipples danced and the wet slap of his cock pushing into her. “But how will you be famous if you just do it the one time?”

How indeed. Repetition built reputation; she knew that.

_But I only wanted to buy something nice for Jaune… _

But if she stopped after the one, she wouldn’t become a star. She needed to become a star. It was everything she’d ever wanted. _If this is what it takes, I have to do it._ Her hands gripped the sofa above her, fingers digging in as she moaned. _I have to become a star._

“I – I’ll do it!”

“You will? Great.”

Noel wrapped his hands under her hips suddenly, leaving the camera on her belly. Pyrrha reached down to steady it without thinking, gasping as the horse faunus lifted her up with his long dick still inside her. The added weight of her body caused her to slide further down, pushing him so deep her mind went blank.

Her back landed on something solid and cool. Her hair spilled down, covering his desk as he laid her down and pulled out with a wet pop. Pyrrha groaned, feeling emptier than she ever had before.

“You’ll need to sign a contract. You’ll come into work at least three times a week after school. Seven til ten, along with longer weekend shoots where necessary.”

Noel rolled her over so she was bent over the desk with her feet on the floor. He slapped her ass with one hand and reached over her body to pull out a piece of paper, sliding it before her along with a pen. He then steadied the camera in front of her face and took a spot behind her, licking his hand and running it up her slit.

“Sign it?” she stammered. “I haven’t read it!”

Her agent had been explicit; never sign a contract without her there to read it first.

“You need to sign it, Pyrrha, otherwise I can’t make you a star.”

“I – I know but I need to – aieee!”

He pushed inside her again, stretching her pussy wide. His hands gripped her ass as he did, pulling her cheeks apart as he slid every inch in, pinning her against the desk. With nowhere to escape, Pyrrha gripped onto the top, gasping into the camera lens as Noel worked himself inside. Behind and between his legs, her feet rose up, ankles locked together. Noel’s face came down behind her head, his mouth by her ear.

“Sign the contract, Pyrrha. You know you want to.” He gripped her hair and drew her face up so that she was staring directly into the blue light. “This is what you’ve wanted all your life. Nothing excites you more than exposing yourself for your fans.”

He was right. This was why she’d become a fighter, for the fame and the love – oh god, she’d forgotten about it, but she wanted it so badly. How had she forgotten? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was how Noel helped show her again.

Body shaking under each thrust, Pyrrha almost dropped the pen twice, drooling and moaning onto the paperwork as she tried to scan through it, gave up after he started fucking her harder and just signed her name on the dotted line. Her handwriting, normally impeccable, was a hasty and scribbled mess. Noel snatched it away the moment she’d finished.

“Perfect~”

He leaned down into her, fucking her so hard she was left to mewl on the desk, holding on for dear life. “With this, you’re bound to be a star.” One of his hands came up to grip her red hair, pulling back so that she was forced to look up – up into all the cameras watching. The audience who would watch her debut video. Her debut as a porn actress. As a porn star.

“Smile for the camera, Pyrrha. Show them how much you like it. Introduce yourself while you’re at it.”

Pyrrha’s lips stretched up. It was a wobbly smile with one eye closed and the other struggling to stay open, twitching shut with every thrust into her, every gasp forced out, but she was sure that if she did her best the fans would know it. Would love her. Letting go of the desk, she brought both hands up in the V-sign, smiling a wide and toothy smile.

“H – Hello everyone!” Her words came out stuttered. “I – I’m Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral c – championships. T – This is my first porn debut.”

Her muscles clenched down, little hearts appearing in her eyes as the pounding of both Noel behind her and the blue light in front drove every thought from her mind. Arousal dripped down her thighs. _I’m cumming,_ she realised distantly. _This is my first orgasm. _

“Oooh.” Her entire body trembled. “P – Please,” she begged. “P – Please t – treat me kindly and – ah – w – watch all my videos. A – All the videos we – ah – are going to make!”

“That’s a good girl.” Noel reached over her shoulder and took the handheld camera. “And for your first video, a lovely creampie is in order.”

He aimed it down between her cheeks, pulling them apart with the finger and thumb of one hand. With how thick he was, her pussy was gripping tightly to him, pulling back with him as he slid out and pushed back inside.

“Here it comes!” he grunted, pounding into her harder and harder, dragging ragged squeals from her lips. Her own orgasm had come and past, now replaced with a second that had her squeezing down on him. Her fingers were digging into his desk. “I’m cumming! Ahhh!”

Noel’s thick cock _pulsed_ inside her, buried all the way up to her womb. She almost thought she could feel his load pumping down in slow motion, bulging along his incredible length and reaching all the way inside her. It neared the tip, Pyrrha biting down on her lip as he came. Her back arched, hands pushing down until she was leaning up on the table, breasts bouncing as Noel shot rope after sticky rope of his cum into her body.

“Oooohhhh!”

Pyrrha’s eyes, already vacant, rolled in their sockets. Her stomach was distended and swollen, one of Noel’s hands holding it and feeling it grow as he pumped more and more of his seed into her. With how full she was from his girth alone, it spurted and poured from her pussy, spraying around his balls.

Noel caught it all on camera, slipping his hand up to grope her left breast as he slid his cock back, not out of her but unto the last possible inch, creating more room for him as he continued to cum and cum, filling her to the brim.

“This is it, Pyrrha,” he whispered into her ear, pushing back into her and expelling a great gout of his semen at the same time. “With this, you’ll be a star for sure. The greatest porn star on Remnant.”

Limp in his arms and so delirious she could hardly think, Pyrrha still managed a proud smile. She was going to be a star. Finally, she was going to be famous. Jaune would be so proud of her. Everyone was going to be so proud…

* * *

Jaune paced on the roof of Vale, scroll against his ear and a worried frown on his face. Pyrrha was late for training and that was so unlike her he didn’t know what to think. Never since they’d started had she been late for a training session. It just hadn’t happened.

“Come on,” he whispered. “Pick up the scroll…”

It clicked.

“Pyrrha!”

_“H – Hello? Oh Jaune. Hi.”_

She sounded tired, tired but safe and obviously not in danger. Jaune sagged with relief, catching himself with one hand on the floor. He wasn’t sure what he’d thought – Grimm, White Fang or something worse – but hearing her voice ripped his legs out from under him.

“You’re okay. God, Pyrrha, I was worried.”

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t realise it was so late. I had work…”_

“Work?”

_“I picked up a part-time job,”_ she said, voice brimming with pride. _“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Jaune. It was a spontaneous thing. I didn’t mean to and I guess I forgot to call to let you know. I’m sorry.”_

“No, it’s fine.” Just hearing she was okay was enough that he couldn’t be upset. “I guess training is off for tonight. That’s fine, my muscles were cramping anyway. You’ll be back tonight, right?”

_“Hmhm.”_ Pyrrha mumbled, like her mouth was full.

Probably eating. He must have caught her on the way back or on break. Either way, he couldn’t keep her. Pushing himself up onto his feet, he dusted himself down and made his way back toward the staircase.

“All right. I’ll see you later, Pyrrha. Love you.”

_“Ah~”_ Pyrrha pulled whatever it was she was eating out her mouth. _“Love you too, Jaune!”_

* * *

“Love you too, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, smiling lovingly with her scroll in one hand and a thick and meaty penis in the other. The tip was wet with spit from where she’d been sucking, all the while her small hand worked its way up and down the shaft. “I’ll see you later.”

The scroll clicked off, not a moment before Noel tore it from her hands and tossed it onto the couch with all her discarded clothing.

“No calls on set,” he said, aiming the fresh camera at her. “Now mouth open. Try to catch as much of it as you can.”

Pyrrha obediently opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue “Ahhh~”

Noel’s cock jerked free from her hand, bulging as he took it and aimed it at her with an almost painful grunt. Pyrrha closed her eyes and leaned in, stretching her mouth wide. The first splat struck her eyebrow and splashed onto her cheek. The second hit her nose. The third, she managed to angle and catch, tasting his bitter and salty seed on her tongue.

“Ahh! Hnnn!”

Noel shot a fourth and fifth spurt, coating her chin and the tops of her breasts. His hot cum dribbled down and into her cleavage. Her mouth was so full his seed poured down over her chin despite her best efforts to tilt her head back and keep it in.

“That’s it,” he panted, letting go of his shaft and bringing the camera closer, giving her a full face-up. “Show us your tongue.”

Pyrrha smiled as best she could and poked it up out the ocean of cum in her mouth.

“And swallow.”

Rolling her tongue back, she sealed her lips and bobbed her head back, sweeping all his bitter juice down her throat. There was so much of it she had to swallow twice before she could open her mouth and run her tongue around her teeth, showing him and all the viewers there was none left.

“Excellent work, Pyrrha.” He switched off the camera and cupped her chin with one hand. “I’ve got a feeling you’re going to be a real star here. Just remember, you need to show up thirty minutes early so you can watch your instructional video again.”

“Video?”

Had there been a video? She couldn’t remember. The only thing she could remember was coming here because she wanted to become a star and earn money for Jaune. She’d wanted to be a porn star for so long and finally had a chance to achieve her dream. She didn’t remember any instructional video, though.

“I don’t remember a video…”

Noel laughed and dried his wet cock in her hair, wrapping her soft red locks around his shaft to rub himself off. Leaning over to the couch, he picked up her underwear and tossed it at her. Pyrrha caught it without thinking, letting him finish drying himself in her hair.

“Exactly. That’s why you need to watch it again, to make sure you don’t _forget_ just why it is you want to become a star. The last thing we want is to revert to how you were before. Don’t worry,” he said, pulling his dry penis free. “It’s all in your contract.”

“Oh.” Pyrrha sat in a puddle of cum and smiled. “That’s fine then.”


	2. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's been enjoying life working at the studio and it shows in her interactions with the team. Nora's glad to see her friend so happy and eager to see the place where she works. Fame and glory may not be as enticing for her. All Nora wants is to be the best friend she can be, and to make sure Pyrrha isn't being taken advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoelRosewick0326

* * *

“You’ve been in a good mood lately.”

“It’s my new job,” Pyrrha said. “I’ve been enjoying myself.”

“The one you got so you could buy Jaune something?” Nora pushed her head down and smiled slyly. “I know he likes his new toy – and I bet you liked the way he thanked you for it as well, Hmmmm?” Nora giggled as Pyrrha blushed and tried to push her away.

“Nora! You’re the worst!”

Walking down the streets of central Vale, Nora and Pyrrha drew more than their fair share of attention. A more egotistical mind would have said it was their looks or their red hair, but Nora knew it was because Pyrrha was famous and little else. Almost no one was looking at _her_ next to her world famous teammate.

_They shouldn’t stare so much. Don’t they have anything better to do? _

The stares were something she’d failed to notice at first. That upset her. Pyrrha was her teammate and she liked to think her friend, but she’d been so focused on Ren when they first got to Beacon that she’d failed to notice Pyrrha’s problems. It was only recently that Pyrrha opened up and admitted why she had so few friends outside Beacon, and most of that was because of their fearless leader being the one to break Pyrrha out of her shell.

It was in that moment that she’d realised Pyrrha wasn’t as invincible as everyone said, and as someone who hadn’t had many friends herself when she was younger, she’d made a solemn promise on the spot.

She would be the best friend she could be.

Nora liked to think she’d done well on that front. Her and Pyrrha spent more time together, hung out and trained, and now Pyrrha had even agreed to show her around the place she worked – the new mystery job that Pyrrha signed up to a few weeks back and kept heading off to every weekend.

“Will your boss really be okay with this?”

“Noel will be fine. I’ll say it’s bring your teammate to work day.”

Nora laughed. “To your boss!?”

“He’s not the stuffy kind. You’ll like him.”

That was a given, especially since she was determined to not ruin Pyrrha’s good mood. If this job made her happy, Nora was here with the clear intention of loving every second of it. The overall mood on the team had been glowing since Pyrrha started working here. Pyrrha was happier, which meant Jaune was happier which meant she got to spend more time with Ren. Everyone benefitted.

“I’m kind of glad you asked to come, actually.”

Nora perked up. “You are?”

“Hm.” Pyrrha nodded, cheeks a little warm but smile in place. “It’s a little embarrassing to talk about what I do, which is why I keep not saying in the team. Maybe having you watch will help me find the guts to do it.”

“Awww! Pyrrha!” Nora giggled and lunged in for a hug. “I’m your girl!”

“N – Nora, please, you’re causing a scene!”

She was, but the eyes were on her now and not Pyrrha, and that would make her feel better. Pyrrha got way too much attention as it was. _If this job makes her happy, then I should support her no matter what._

That was what being a friend was all about!

* * *

The place Pyrrha brought her to looked seedy as anything on the outside, but the interior was clean and friendly with green potted plants and a smiling receptionist. The contrast was jarring but also a relief since she’d worried a little on seeing the exterior. That was just property prices in Vale, she supposed. Not everyone could afford to live in a huge place like Beacon.

“Hello Pyrrha,” the receptionist said. “Noel is just through there.”

“Thanks.” Pyrrha tugged Nora along and into another room, this one an office. There was a largeish desk pushed to one wall with a man sat behind it working on a terminal. “Morning Noel. I’m here for my work.”

He was a pretty big guy, buff with a tight white tee-shirt that clung to his arms. A black tribal tattoo coiled up one bicep. He wasn’t huntsmen level, but he was fit and clearly worked out. When he looked up, Nora caught sight of blue eyes beneath his blonde hair, almost like a slightly wider and taller Jaune. When he smiled, the jock-like image was taken away entirely. He had a good smile, Nora thought. Friendly, like the guy at a gym who’d always help you with your exercises if you needed it and cheer you on the whole way.

“Morning Pyrrha. And who’s this, one of your teammates?” He stood and came around his desk without waiting for an introduction. He stepped up and offered a hand. “The name’s Noel, manager of our little studio. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Nora.” She grinned widely. “Hey!”

“You’ve got a nice smile.” The comment surprised her for a second, but it didn’t come across flirty or weird. “Really dazzling, full of personality.”

“Ah. Thanks…?”

“Sorry.” He let go of her hand. “Part of what I do is judge people for modelling.”

“You’re a _modelling agency_?” That explained away him talking about her smile but the idea of Pyrrha modelling blew her mind. For someone who wanted to escape her fame, wasn’t that the last job she should take?

_She’s happy, though. I can’t deny that. Maybe I’m wrong._

“That’s right.” Noel smiled and looked over her shoulder. “Do you want to get ready for your set, Pyrrha? Nora and I will come watch once you start.”

“Hm!” Pyrrha nodded but also looked to her. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Sure! I’ll be fine.”

Silly Pyrrha worrying about her. Nora grinned as her teammate rushed off, and it looked like she was genuinely excited to start work for the day. That said a lot and helped ease her worry. Maybe Pyrrha just didn’t like dealing with fans directly. It might have been different behind a camera.

“That’s a very motherly look you have there.”

Nora drew back. “Hah?”

“When you look at Pyrrha,” he explained with a smile of his own. “It’s like you’re a mother watching their child ride off on a bicycle.” The comparison had Nora giggling. “I guess you were worried about her or something?”

“More like I want her to be happy. Pyrrha’s my friend.”

Noel’s smile dropped. “Is there a reason she wouldn’t be?”

He might have been worried about his latest model and it probably wasn’t her place, but for whatever reason she decided to tell him. Noel listened as she laid out the basics of why she’d thought Pyrrha might not like to work here. The fans, the pressure and more.

“I see. Fame is something a lot of people want until they have it. Don’t worry, we’re not pressuring her here.”

“Oh, I can tell,” she said quickly. It wasn’t her intent to accuse him. “Pyrrha looks happy.”

“I’m glad you think so. Being so worried about her, you’re a good friend.” He cocked his head and smiled as she blushed, the compliment there earning more a reaction than his flattery of her smile before. She wanted to be the best friend she could be, and it was nice to have someone say it. “And I wasn’t lying earlier by the way, you could be a fantastic model.”

“Nah. I’m too plain.”

“If you’re plain, I need to see what girls you hang out with! Are you worried about the unrealistic women you see on television? Don’t be. Our customers much prefer the more down to earth variety. The girl next door look is a fan favourite, especially the bubbly and always smiling type. I bet you’d be a big hit with our customers.”

Giggling again, she held out a hand. “I’m not here to join.”

“Ah. That’s a shame.” He let it go easily, laughing with her. “Well then, you may as well be moral support for Pyrrha. Come on. Let’s go cheer Pyrrha on. You can be my apprentice director today.”

_Director…? I thought it was just photo modelling…?_

Figuring she’d get her answer soon enough, she didn’t bother to ask. Noel led her through several doors and down some corridors, letting her know Pyrrha would need a little time to get ready so he’d give her the “studio tour”.

“Is that okay?” she asked. “I don’t want to cause Pyrrha any trouble…”

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” He half turned to smile over his shoulder at her. “Really, she knows what she’s doing by now and I’m just there if she needs me.” They stepped into a corridor that seemed to be made of mirrors, or at least the walls on either side were. Strips of LED lights along the top of the mirrors reflected back and forth, casting the entire corridor in a soft blue glow.

“What’s with this room?” she asked, spinning around to catch her reflection engulfed in shimmering blue. It was like a house of mirrors at a fairground, except none of them were stretching her reflection. “Whoah. Freaky.”

“This corridor leads to the set,” he explained. “The mirrors are so the models can do any last minute touch-ups they need. See if everything is as they want it to be.” That made a lot of sense, especially how they were full-length mirrors.

“What about the lights? Why blue…?”

Noel smirked. “It’s to help calm their nerves. Have you heard of the theory of blue lights?”

She hadn’t and said so, half her attention on him and the rest on the lights. They weren’t lit evenly, she realised. They pulsed and dimmed, moving in a slow pattern that had her tilting her head slowly to the side. It was… oddly relaxing.

“Blue light has been shown to have a calming effect on people,” Noel said, seeming to whisper in her ear. She noticed he’d moved behind her in her reflection, now speaking over her shoulder. “It’s been found to lower aggression and even reduce the chance of self-harm or suicide. That’s why they often have blue lights at train stations, to stop people throwing themselves on the tracks.”

That was morbid, but she couldn’t deny it was nice to look at. Not bright or burning like white light or sharp colours, but cool like a winter’s day, except without the cold. The way it brightened and dimmed had her eyes tracing the strips with an easy smile.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Hmmm.” Nora hummed quietly. “Relaxing…”

“That’s why I like to have it before the set. It helps the actors relax. To forget why they might be anxious about working in front of the camera. Pyrrha needed a few treatments.”

“Treatment…?”

“Oh, just some confidence building,” he teased. “Not that I think _you_ would need that. You really do have a fantastic figure, Nora. I’m sure that if you gave yourself the chance you could be a model on par with Pyrrha within a few weeks. My bringing you on this tour wasn’t entirely selfless, I admit. I wanted another chance to recruit you.”

Nora laughed, flustered and flattered in equal measure. “I’m a huntress, not a model.”

“Huntresses can make the best models, though. Just think of how hard you train. Your bodies are the picture-perfect definition of fitness.”

He placed his hands on her sides, between her armpits and just below her breasts. Slowly, he dragged them down until they were resting just above her hips, tracing the inward curve of her stomach.

He was touching her. It wasn’t rude but it was a little intimate and she thought she should say something. Only, did it really matter? He was a professional and talking about her body for modelling, so it was more like a doctor touching her, or a fitness instructor helping to correct her posture.

“You’ve such nice curves,” he said, sweeping his hands out over her hips. They weren’t wide like an older woman’s might be, but her waist was so slim that they looked wide in comparison. She’d often worried if she didn’t look too fat, even though she could never bring herself to give up on Ren’s wonderful pancakes. “Yours isn’t the anorexic and unhealthy look of some models. I hate agencies who focus on those. It sells such a terrible image. You’re healthy, Nora. Beautiful.”

It was nice of him to say so. Nora flushed a little, eyes still more focused on the blue light more than him. “You think so…?”

“I do. Look at yourself, Nora. Look at your body.”

She was. It was all she could see in the mirrors, washed over in that calming blue. Was she pretty? Ren never said so and they’d been together forever, and even if she knew Jaune would say she was beautiful, that was because he was such a good friend. Noel had no reason to, and better still he ran a professional modelling agency, which meant his opinion counted for more. He was used to attractive models. 

It wasn’t like she was insecure or anything, just… it was nice to have confirmation.

“Curves in all the right places.”

His hands ran over her hips again, thumbs sliding over the back of her skirt, over her bum. Nora tensed but tried not to squirm. He was just talking about what made a model. It wasn’t like he meant to feel her that way. And this was Pyrrha’s boss. She couldn’t upset him!

“Long legs.” His fingers dove lower, over bare flesh. Nora swallowed, skin tingling where he touched her. This was a little more than she’d expected but the kind words kept disarming her. “That smile. Can you smile for me again, Nora? That beautiful smile?”

Her cheeks were burning now. The redness was visible despite the light. Even if she didn’t think she managed the exact same smile – it was shyer and more embarrassed for all the compliments he was giving– it still came forth.

“Perfect.” He drew her hair back from her face, letting her see herself properly. “So much emotion, so much passion. A beautiful and bubbly girl. Innocent and pretty. Our viewers _love_ that kind of person.” He stepped closer, so close that she felt his chest against her back and his breath on her neck. “You could be famous, Nora. Famous beyond your wildest dreams.”

Nora’s breath came out weak. Her eyes were locked on the blue light shimmering over the reflection of her face. “Famous…?”

“That’s right.” His hands massaged her shoulders. “Famous. A star. Just like Pyrrha.”

“Pyrrha,” she droned. “Like Pyrrha…”

“You’re feeling very relaxed right now, aren’t you?”

“Hmhm,” she agreed, bobbing her head. “It’s nice.”

“It _is_ nice. And it’s nice to be complimented as well, isn’t it? To have someone appreciate your body.”

“Y – Yeah.” Nora flushed prettily. “It’s nice.”

“You could have a lot more people complimenting your body. All your fans. All the people who would watch you model and _love_ to get to know you better. They’d all want to know more about Nora. _See_ more of Nora. As much as they can see. Hundreds of people. Thousands. Tens of thousands of people all clamouring for more of you. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Thousands? Tens of thousands…?

“You’d be famous,” he whispered into her ear. “A star.”

The way he said the word made her mind itch. The blue lights teased her eyes. A soft laugh washed over her ear, Noel smiling darkly over her shoulder.

“Don’t you want that?” he asked. “Don’t you want to be a star? To be as famous as Pyrrha Nikos?”

As famous as Pyrrha?

“No.”

Her answer came out a whisper but delivered with a certainty that couldn’t be mistaken. It seemed to surprise him. Noel blinked owlishly over her shoulder, caught off guard. For the first time, he looked genuinely flabbergasted, as though he could have never expected that answer.

“No…?”

“No.” Nora shook her head sleepily. “I don’t care about that.” Blinking her own way to wakefulness, she stumbled back into him, not so much afraid but like she’d woken up from being half asleep. That brief step told her just how close he was, practically holding her! “Um. You’re a little close, Mr Noel.”

“Ah. Sorry.” He pulled back, grin in place again. “I got a little carried away. It’s a model thing. Sorry if it bothered you.”

It was okay. He hadn’t said anything insulting, quite the opposite. Maybe she’d have been a little more upset at his hands touching her but the combination of the calming light and the fact it had clearly just been to judge her helped prevent that.

“Sorry for wasting your time,” she said. “I’m only here because of Pyrrha.”

“I see. To help her, right?”

“Hm.”

“That’s sweet of you. I see money and fame isn’t going to win you over.” The way he said it seemed to suggest he hadn’t given up yet, which was a little weird. Was he really going to be that insistent? “That’s fine. Maybe you’ll change your mind when you see how much fun Pyrrha has. Speaking of, she should be on set and performing right now.” His hand slid to the small of her back, gently turning her away from the mirrors. “Why don’t we go and cheer her on.”

_That was weird. Maybe it was just the atmosphere. _Things had been surprisingly hot and heavy there for a moment and she wasn’t sure how or when it started._ Doesn’t matter,_ she told herself. _I’m not here to become famous or a model. I just want to keep Pyrrha company and be a good friend. That’s all that matters._

If Pyrrha enjoyed working here, that was the only thing she cared about.

“Yeah. Let’s go watch. I’m looking forward to seeing her in action. It’s kinda exciting.”

“I can tell.” Noel laughed and reached out for a heavy door with a red light above it, the word `Live Filming` lit up to denote that the set was in use. Nora couldn’t hear any sound from within, but the lights shining through the frosted windows told of a well-lit set with plenty going on. “Trust me,” he said, pushing the door open. “You’ll see your friend like you’ve never seen her before.”

Curious, Nora walked in after him, a huge grin on her face.

It didn’t last.

“Ah! Ah! Mm!” Pyrrha slurped loudly around the penis thrusting in and out her mouth, the wet and gargling sound reaching their ears from across the room. Another man knelt between her legs, plunging in and out of her pussy with her legs wrapped around his behind, heels locked over his buttocks.

Noel kept moving but Nora froze the very second they entered, causing him to bump into her back. An apology didn’t cross her mind. Nothing did, nothing other than what she was seeing before her, Pyrrha laid on her back taking a man from each end.

“P - Pyrrha…?”

This – This wasn’t possible.

Nora shook her head, searching for an explanation. Any explanation!

M – Maybe it was acting. Or fake. Or maybe this was another redhead, the wrong room. A prank. A joke. Anything! Her mouth opened and closed, words failing to come as one of the men brought Pyrrha’s leg up over his shoulder, angling her so they could see her red bush and the sight of his thick shaft thrusting in and out of her.

“Is there a problem?” Noel whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

A problem? Yes. This – all of this! Pyrrha, the two men, when? How? T – This was a porn studio?

In what world would Pyrrha accept this? _Why_ would Pyrrha accept this? Nora was so shocked she didn’t resist as Noel steered her by the shoulders, gently pushing her into the room and toward a single seat set behind the cameras. His seat. It was one of those movie seats with the fabric back and bottom with the word `Director` printed on it.

He didn’t have any trouble pushing her down, so weak were her legs. She surrendered easily, all too willing to sag as though every bone in her body had disappeared. Noel dropped behind her, resting on his heels with his hands on her shoulders and his cheek close to hers, looking over her left shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Nora?” he asked. “Pyrrha is on set. Isn’t this what you wanted to see?”

This? This…?

Pyrrha moaned and rolled onto all fours, pushing her round bottom back and into the man’s pelvis. He clambered up onto the bed, pounding into her doggystyle while the man in front whipped his penis out her mouth and slapped it against her face. Pyrrha laughed, tilting her lead to lick at his balls while her own saliva splashed from his penis over her cheek.

From how red and sweaty her face was, they’d been at this for a while already. Long enough to lose their clothes and start having sex anyway. Nora’s head continued shaking side to side, unable to process what she was witnessing.

“Why?” she asked, unsure who she was asking; Pyrrha, Noel or the world at large. “Why would she do this…?”

Jaune would be heartbroken. Nora’s stomach dropped as she realised _she_ was going to have to be the one to tell him, which meant she’d be the one crushing his spirit, the one to watch him fold in on himself, to see the hurt and the agony. Pyrrha and Jaune would be finished.

And what about Team JNPR? Would they survive this? Could any team survive their dating teammates cheating on one another? This was a perfect example of why some people said you shouldn’t date among your team.

Why would Pyrrha do this?

Nora watched, heartbroken. Behind the torrid scene, a blue light pulsed continuously, long pulses that made her eyes tingle. The light washed over Pyrrha’s curves, illuminating her body in a soft blue glow.

It was… what was it? Distracting? Calming?

No. This was insane. There was _nothing_ relaxing about this.

Noel had still had his hands on her shoulders. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. “Why?” He repeated her question. “This is what Pyrrha wants, Nora. It’s like you said, she’s always been so afraid of her fame, hounded and chased by her fans. Pyrrha was always running, always running away and never facing them. Here, she’s learned to be better than that.”

“Better…?”

How was this better?

“She’s learned to accept them. To adore them. To _control_ them. Instead of shutting them out and making them more and more ravenous, she’s feeding them bit by bit, accepting them into her life, her bedroom and even her body.”

The two men ravaged Pyrrha harder and harder, panting as they bent the lithe huntress double, gripping and pulling on her hair, slapping her breasts and hammering away with as much force as they could muster. The cameras recorded it all, recording the sordid scene for the benefit of Pyrrha’s fans, who would by now have seen all too much.

The blue light pulsed on and on. Nora’s body went slack.

“A good friend would accept her choices…”

The word tickled her mind. Nora lurched a little, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I – I’m a good friend…”

“Are you a good friend, Nora?”

“I want to be. I – I’m trying my best to be.”

“That’s good of you.”

His hands rubbed down a little lower, just above Nora’s breasts. It was a little more intimate than she would have normally been comfortable with, but she hardly noticed, too focused on watching Pyrrha be spit roast between two complete strangers. Pyrrha’s lips were stretched wide, her smile obvious in the brief moments a penis wasn’t in her mouth.

Pyrrha was enjoying herself…

“Good friends will always support one another,” Noel continued, whispering into her ear as the blue light pulsed and made it hard to think. Or maybe that was the sex. “Good friends don’t judge one another, Nora. They help each other. They support one another. They do whatever they can to make their friends happy.”

He leaned over further, pushing his hand down between her breasts and to her stomach.

“Are you a good friend, Nora…?”

“Yes…”

“Hmm.” His fingers touched her shirt and drew it up, exposing a little of her belly. “Are you _sure_ you’re a good friend…?”

She didn’t know. Nora thought so – hoped so – but how could she be sure? It’d always just been her and Ren, and friendship was so natural for them because it was work together or die back when they were orphaned kids. All her life, ever since Kuroyuri, it had just been the two of them. She knew Pyrrha and Jaune considered her a friend, but there were times Nora wasn’t sure she’d done anything to deserve it.

Her eyes watered. “I - I don’t know…”

“Do you know what I think? I think you’re the _best_ kind of friend.” His voice was so calm and soothing that she latched onto it for support, like a drowning woman clinging to a life raft in a storm. “I think you’re the kind of person who would keep your friend’s secret if it meant a lot to them. You’d never rat out a dirty secret Pyrrha told you in confidence, would you…?”

Secrets were good between friends, weren’t they? It meant Pyrrha trusted her. _Pyrrha never told the guys what her job was but she let me come. That means she trusts me. If I went and told Jaune and Ren about this now, then I’d be betraying that trust._

“No. I’d never. I’ll keep it secret.”

It was the obvious choice. The best choice. That was what friends did. Noel confirmed it by stroking up her bare stomach, tickling his fingers over her skin. She was feeling very warm and tingly all of a sudden. It must have been because she was watching Pyrrha making love to two men. They’d drawn out her mouth and were above and below her now, sandwiching Pyrrha between them while doing her pussy and her ass at once.

“Ahh! Mmm! Are you watching, boys?” Pyrrha cried out in a voice raw with ecstasy. “I hope all my fans are watching my – ah – new video. Ooh. Please be sure to comment and tell me how much you – mm – like it. Ahhh! I love you all. I love all my loyal fans!”

The blue light reflected off Pyrrha’s luscious breasts. For a moment Nora saw her eyes, and she could have sworn there were love hearts visible in them. That would have been impossible though, right? This was just Pyrrha taking control. Accepting her fame.

Who was she to judge? A good friend wouldn’t. A good friend wouldn’t make demands.

“Do you know how you can be a really good friend?”

Nora twitched and tilted her head to Noel, ignoring his hands playing with her boobs now, cupping and caressing her white bra with her top rolled up over the top. “How?” she asked.

“You can help her.”

Help…?

In answer, he took and pushed a strange microphone into her lap. It was a cone-shaped thing that would help her voice travel. The sort of thing where a director could call out instructions to the actors on set! And she was sat in the Director’s seat, wasn’t she? Another item was pushed into her lap, a black computer tablet with a stream of comments and chat.

The performance was live. People were already watching and commenting.

“Direct them,” Noel whispered. “Help Pyrrha be the best star she can be. That’s what a friend would do, Nora. A true friend wouldn’t sit by and do nothing while their friend needs them.”

He was right.

Noel was right.

Balancing the tablet in her lap, she read over the comments and brought the megaphone to her lips. Noel moved his arms, helpfully cupping her breasts around her shoulders so she could have more range of movement. That was considerate of him.

“P – Pyrrha,” she called uncertainly. “Move your bum toward the camera so they can see you better.”

Was she doing the right thing? Was she making a mistake? Noel didn’t say anything or tell her off, so she hoped so.

Pyrrha moved to comply as well, as did the two male actors, shifting her position on the bed so that Pyrrha’s butt was sticking right up toward the camera. The man ramming into her behind even shifted to the side a little, thrusting side in so that the audience could see her tight anal ring above his shaft, and the wet pinkness of her sex stretched around it.

The comments went wild, with hundreds of thumbs up and smiley faces coming through.

_I’m helping,_ Nora thought, panting a little as Noel’s fingers roamed down under her skirt and up against her knickers. _I’m helping Pyrrha do her job. I’ll do my best, Pyrrha. I promise!_

“Lean your head forward. Let your boobies show underneath.” Pyrrha did so and the camera caught a generous portion of under-boob “Take your penis out her vagina so everyone can see it properly please.”

Noel bit her ear, laughing softly and whispering, “It’s a _cock_, Nora. A cock or a dick. And say pussy.”

“Cock,” she whispered, tasting and liking the word. “Take your cock out her pussy!” she called, harder this time. It felt easier to say it with words like that. “Let the camera get a good view of her tight vag – cunt. Zoom in on her tight cunt.”

The man drew out with a grin, slapping Pyrrha’s ass and pulling it down. The cameraman moved in, zooming in right on her glistening lips, wet with arousal and open wide, gasping for air from where she’d just been roughly fucked. Nora watched with half an eye, the other watching the comments on her tablet, all of which were going wild.

“Your fans are watching your pussy, Pyrrha,” she called out to her friend. “They all love your pussy!”

“Mmm. Mahh!” Pyrrha drew her face off the other’s crotch, her lips drooling. “Ah. I’m so glad!” She shook her ass for the camera, showing off as best she could. “Look at my pussy everyone! I hope you like it! I want you all to know I’m thinking about you while these big men fuck me.”

Pyrrha really was a natural. Both in the arena and the bedroom.

“You know what I think would be a good finish?” Noel said, fingers slipping into her knickers and then her folds. Nora whimpered at the intrusion but listened, desperate to do the best job she could. Pyrrha was counting on her.

Noel whispered in her ear.

Nora listened. Then, she spoke into the megaphone.

“Cum on Pyrrha’s face and body. Cameramen, zoom in for a close up.”

The actors moved, drawing out of Pyrrha’s body with wet sounds while she scrambled up onto her knees, tilting her head back, opening her mouth and closing her eyes. The men squatted one on either side, stroking their erect dicks violently. The cameraman zoomed in, moving so close that the viewers could pick out the individual pores on Pyrrha’s face.

“Erk. Ahh!” One of the men jacked himself frenziedly.

“Come on,” Pyrrha begged. “On my face. In my mouth. On my tits. All over me. Come on, come on, come on!”

The first splash struck Pyrrha’s right cheek beneath her eye. Nora leaned forward, eyes widening as the man came. The second hit her nose and left a sticky trail over her face. Nora bit her lip, clenching her legs around Noel’s hand as the camera zoomed in closer and closer.

The shot had to be perfect. It had to be – had to be! Pyrrha was counting on her!

When the second man came, he aimed further down. Some of it went over her lips and into her mouth, yet more shot out over Pyrrha’s neck and chest, dribbling down her full breasts. Both men kept stroking themselves, squeezing yet more out as Pyrrha leaned forward, licking the cum off her lips and swallowing it.

Perfect. It was perfect.

Pyrrha slumped down onto her back, spent and satisfied. Nora quivered in her own seat, clenching down around Noel’s fingers, biting her lip as she felt her own pleasure rip through her. Sagging back, she panted, breasts bare and heaving. She didn’t even recall Noel slipping off her bra, or when he’d started to tweak her nipple between finger and thumb.

“T – That’s a wrap,” she whispered. “C – Cut…”

* * *

The male actors laughed and high-fived atop Pyrrha’s body, sliding off the bed and walking away with huge grins. They left Pyrrha where she’d fallen, exhausted and soaked with cum, laid out atop the rumpled sheets.

“That was good work,” Noel told her. “I’m sure the fans loved it. And you’re a natural, just like I thought. You could just as easily be a director as a porn model. You have the flair for both.”

Something felt wrong with those compliments, but Nora answered honestly, “I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“And you are one. Look at Pyrrha, I bet she’s so happy you helped.”

Nora hoped so.

“But you know, the fans are still clamouring for more…”

He was right. The chat was going on and on about how hot that was, but they were still demanding more. An encore. This must have been the pressure Pyrrha told her about, the expectations that she feared she one day wouldn’t be able to meet. It was horrible to imagine that people would keep expecting the best of you, putting you on a pedestal and waiting for that moment where you fell.

Was this that day? Was this the moment where Pyrrha failed and couldn’t satisfy her fans?

“It looks like they’re going to go unsatisfied…”

It did, and Nora just knew Pyrrha would be horrified about that even if it wasn’t her fault. If someone didn’t do something, Pyrrha was going to lose her fans! More, more, more. They wanted more. But Pyrrha had done her best. Couldn’t they see that? Didn’t they care? Nora bit her lip, hands clutching at the armrests of her chair so hard the wood creaked.

Before she knew it, she was up on her feet and pulling away from Noel.

Pyrrha wouldn’t fail here – not with her best friend here to help! Nora stormed forward, pulling her already rolled-up top off further and tossing it away. Her skirt was at her feet already, but she stepped out of it, peeling her peach coloured knickers down as she stepped before the cameras. It was embarrassing and blood rushed to the surface turning her skin pink, but she kept her eyes focused on the naked form of her teammate, her friend, and found strength in it.

The mattress gave way under her knee as she climbed on, crawling over to Pyrrha uncaring of the sweaty and stained sheets. Sensing her, or feeling the vibrations in the mattress, Pyrrha opened one eye, sticky cum sealing the other shut, and looked at her.

“N – Nora…?”

“I’m here.” Nora leaned down, closed her eyes, and pushed out her tongue. It touched Pyrrha’s cheek and dragged upward, collecting a fat dollop of sticky cum, and lapping it up. Salty. Bitter. Sweaty. Nora slurped it up, cleaning her friend, swallowing, and smiling through the icky taste. “Your fans still want you, Pyrrha.”

“I – I can’t.” her friend whined. “I’m too tired.”

“I know. That’s why I’m going to help you.” Leaning in again, she licked at Pyrrha’s closed eye, lapping up the pooling cum and clearing it. “I’ll do all the work so you don’t have to. You can count on me, Pyrrha. I’ll always be there to help.”

Pyrrha looked shocked as she did, though her smile soon turned watery, relief and more mixing together. “Nora. You… for me…?”

Sitting up, Nora licked her lips clean, knelt at Pyrrha’s side as the cameras took their places again, now featuring _her_ as well as Pyrrha, all for the pleasure of Pyrrha’s hungry fans.

“Of course, silly,” she said, flicking Pyrrha’s nose. “What are friends for?”

Under the gaze of the numerous cameras, she leaned in to kiss Pyrrha again, this time on her cheek, then trailing down her jaw. She’d never kissed a girl before, nor even a boy, but Pyrrha was a friend and that counted. Thankfully, Pyrrha leaned up into her, their lips meeting and moulding together.

It was strangely natural, the contours of their bodies finding their place. Nora tilted her head to the side, pushing Pyrrha down – she was tired after all! – and taking the initiative. Bringing a leg over Pyrrha’s hip to straddle her, she raised her butt in the air, aware the cameras would be focusing on that just as they had Pyrrha’s.

_I may not be famous, but a naked woman is a naked woman. I can at least distract them from the fact Pyrrha is too tired to continue. _In that small way, she’d help her friend.

Pyrrha’s arms wound around her neck as they kissed, lips against lips and then tongue against tongue. Pyrrha’s mouth tasted sweet and salty at the same time, probably from all the cum she and dicks she’d had shoved in there. Nora’s tongue was shy and nervous but found its place against Pyrrha’s, tickling gingerly at first and then slopping and rubbing together as Pyrrha kissed her back.

“Lay there,” she whispered as they parted, both their faces red. “I’ll do everything.”

“Nora… Thank you…”

Kissing her way down to Pyrrha’s chin and under, she smooched at the little trails of cum on her neck, turning her body to the side so the camera could see her wet pink tongue trailing over Pyrrha’s delicate flesh, chasing and picking up the sparkling droplets of semen.

One, two, three blobs she smooched up, then smiled deviously and dipped further down, following the curve of her breastbone to the valleys of her famous tits. A lot of adolescent boys had probably grown up watching those bounce on the television, wondering what they might look like clad behind that leather and bronze armour.

They were beautiful even to her, perfectly shaped and soft, generously sized instead of over-large watermelons like her own. Nora flicked her tongue over a nipple experimentally, paused and went in again, this time sealing her lips around it in a kiss and giving a little suck.

“Mmh!” Pyrrha’s stomach twitched. “Ah.”

It might have been acting but Nora liked to think it wasn’t. Moving her knee so she could have one between Pyrrha’s legs and one on the other side of her waist, she leaned in and sucked a little harder, biting down teasingly to hear her squirm. Noel gave a big thumbs up to let her know she was doing well. He had the megaphone but wasn’t calling anything out. She took that as a sign she had it down.

“Your skin is so soft,” she whispered, kissing her way from one breast to the other. This time there was no hesitation as she licked, kissed and nipped it. “Hmm. I bet Jaune loves playing with your boobies, Pyrrha. I know I do!”

“N – Nora! That’s – ahh! Oooh! Right there!”

“I wonder what other surprises you have for me~”

Dragging her lips and tongue down over Pyrrha’s belly, she circled the bellybutton and shifted lower, using her hands to push Pyrrha’s long legs apart. The cameramen zoomed in again, this time in anticipation between Pyrrha’s luscious thighs. Shifting down, Nora looked at Pyrrha’s pussy, wet and pink, still a little loose from the rough dicking she’d had.

Curiously, she ran her tongue up it.

“Ahhh!” Pyrrha squealed.

Hm. That wasn’t bad at all! Licking her lips, she tried again, tickling her tongue up Pyrrha’s slit and toward the hard nub at the top. It made her teammate squeal louder still, so she giggled and leaned in, nestling her cheeks between Pyrrha’s thighs.

Until Noel placed a hand on the back of her head. “Ease up a second,” he instructed, gripping her hair to pull back. “In porn, you need to work with the camera in mind for scenes like this.”

Taking Pyrrha’s leg in one hand and Nora’s head in the other he repositioned them so that Nora’s chin was resting on Pyrrha’s thigh, off and a little to the side. That let him get in on the other side with a smaller camera.

“Like this, I can record you eating her out,” he explained. “Your head and hair will block the camera otherwise. It’s a little trick. I’ll teach you all of them in time, Nora. Don’t worry.”

Oh. That made sense. They were lucky he was here to help! Nora went in again, licking and lapping at Pyrrha’s sex and following the little instructions Noel gave along the way. She drew the hair back from her face when he told her to, letting the audience see her face properly. Pushed her tongue out more so it wasn’t just her lips to Pyrrha’s pussy but tongue instead, even leaned in and gently inserted two fingers into Pyrrha while teasing her clit, letting Noel get his camera in by her wrist to see the fingers working in and out of Pyrrha’s slick and trembling cunt.

Her exhausted teammate was a mess by now, already worn out from the men and just laying there experiencing everything Nora could give. She was trying her best, but she knew there was something she couldn’t provide. Something she lacked.

But to stop now would mean only helping Pyrrha half the way.

Her eyes, and her hand, drifted to Noel’s pants, rubbing over his bulge. “Help us.” she pleaded. “Pyrrha needs a proper finish.”

His hands flew to his belt buckle and pushed his jeans down. His boxers went with it, cock springing free, erect and curved. Nora’s experience with them was next to nothing but it _looked_ big. Bigger than she expected Ren to have. Clumsily, she took hold of it, swallowing at how hot and hard it was in her fingers, and guided it to Pyrrha’s wet entrance. Holding his dick between her fingers, Nora took part in sliding it into Pyrrha’s pussy, gripping it gently and biting her lip as she guided Noel into her inch by beautiful inch.

He slid inside all too easily, almost like he’d been in there before. He probably had. Pyrrha must have done a lot of training to get this good, which obviously meant plenty of sex with a whole range of different guys. Maybe Noel helped Pyrrha with her acting at times. That was good of him. He was a good friend to Pyrrha as well to help with his dick like this.

Noel pumped in and out of Pyrrha eagerly, dragging her hips down the bed to meet him. He bent one of her legs up and pulled Nora’s head under, positioning her face by his balls. “Lick me,” he ordered. “Lick me where I fuck her.”

It was awkward to do as he said when he was thrusting in and out, but Nora tried her best, flicking her tongue in such a way that she half-licked Pyrrha’s stretched pussy and half-licked him at the same time. It was more her licking Pyrrha and Noel thrusting his cock against her tongue, but it served the same purpose. Pyrrha was a wailing and crying mess, hair wet and matted over her face as she arched her back and came around him, whimpering his name.

“Time for a creampie finish!” Noel grunted. “The fans love that!”

No protection? That didn’t sound wise. But if this was what Pyrrha wanted, what kind of friend would she be to tell her otherwise? Nora watched as Noel thrust in and held, slamming himself into Pyrrha. Through her tongue, she felt his cock expand and pulse as he shot his load deep into Pyrrha’s unprotected womb.

He drew out faster than she expected to, so fast he was still hard and oozing cum out onto the blankets. Before she could ask why, he hauled Nora up onto the bed and pushed her face down into Pyrrha’s sex, slamming her mouth against those trembling lips.

“Eat her out! Eat your friend out, Nora!”

If that was what Pyrrha’s fans wanted! Nora pushed her tongue up and into Pyrrha, gently placing her hand on the girl’s stomach, licking up into her wet pussy and tasting that salty cum that had filled her. Nora’s cheeks worked in and out as she sucked it up, slurping messily and swallowing mouthfuls of second-hand cum.

Something pushed against her own slit from behind. The mattress flexed as Noel clambered up and slapped her ass, making her skin quiver. He had his cock in hand and probed her entrance with it, licking his hand and rubbing his fingers up to wet her.

Nora drew back, ready to say she hadn’t agreed to be a model, but Pyrrha’s thighs clamped down on her cheeks and kept her in place, her friend climaxing again and right into Nora’s mouth! At the same time, her eyes bulged as a thick cock slipped past her outer lips and inside, stretching her in a way she never had been before.

_N – Noel is fucking me as well. Oooh. _Her eyes clenched shut as pleasure and pain mixed, but there was more of the former than the latter. As a huntress, her pain tolerance was already beyond the pale. Meanwhile, her tolerance for sexual stimulation was not.

“He’s in you, Nora!” Pyrrha panted, watching with bright green eyes now unmistakeably centred by a large pink heart. The blue light from before still washed over her, giving Pyrrha an ethereal glow. And probably her as well! “Noel’s in your pussy, Nora. Oh, I’m so happy. You can join me every weekend. We can make videos together. You can be famous like me, Nora! You’ll be a star!”

Fame? That wasn’t something she cared about, but the chance to spend more time with Pyrrha? More time with just the two of them as friends, away from their team and all the pressure of Beacon? That sounded wonderful.

_M – Maybe I – I’m going to be – become a model here after all – ah~_

Noel pounded away at her and the cameras closed in all around, Nora surrendered herself to the moment, diving her tongue back into Pyrrha once more as Noel hilted himself in her pussy. He was rough and wild, having no patience after just having cum once already. She wasn’t the star anyway, so she figured that would be normal. Her helping as Pyrrha’s wing woman, maybe guest-starring in her videos on the side, the one being fucked or keeping the other men busy before they finally claimed that famous pussy or ass for themselves.

That was fine. If it meant helping Pyrrha, she’d do whatever it took. The fame wasn’t what she cared for, only supporting her teammate as a good friend should. _I’m happy for you, Pyrrha. As long as you’re doing well, I’m happy for you. That’s all that matters to me!_

Noel grunted and came a second time. The brief pulse of his shaft inside of her was her only warning, then he slammed a hand down on the small of her back, lunged in and blasted his thick load inside her. His cum splashed inside her pussy, sending her body crashing down into her first climax, screamed shrilly into Pyrrha’s sex.

“Aaaaaaahhhhh!”

Shaking and barely able to move, she slid off his cock and slumped on the bed beside her friend. Pyrrha, a little more recovered, crawled down and laid beside her, the two of them face to face, noses touching, flushed, and covered with sweat, cum and the scent of sex.

The cameras closed in on them, watching their smiles as Noel removed himself from between their bodies and let their legs tangle together, their thighs interlinked, cum dribbling from both their pussies, mere inches apart.

“T – Thank you,” Pyrrha whispered again, kissing Nora’s lips softly. “Thanks for helping.”

Nora grinned back, weary but strangely satisfied. “A – Anytime, best buddy…”


	3. Cinder's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange movements of the maiden candidate Pyrrha Nikos wouldn't go unnoticed by Cinder, nor the regular meetings to this studio of hers. If the girl is up to something strange, she will find it out. Masquerading as a model should make the task easy enough; there's simply no chance the owner doesn't bend over backwards to hire someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoelRosewick0326

* * *

“It’s a modelling studio.”

Cinder Fall wasn’t used to being surprised, but the news from Mercury was just that. “A studio?” she asked, just to be sure. “Pyrrha Nikos is sneaking away from Beacon because she has a part-time job as a model?”

“Looks like it. I followed her through the city without being caught but when I tried to go inside, the receptionist cornered me. Nothing too suspicious,” he said. “Just asking me if I needed help. I couldn’t think of a way to get around that, so I told her I had a friend interested in modelling and left. I spotted Nikos going down one of the corridors, though.”

“Interesting. You’ve done well, Mercury. Good work.”

“They did give me a card.”

“Oh?”

“Here.” Mercury flourished a rather simple white business card with an image of a camera and the words `Noel’s Studio` embossed on the top. “Receptionist gave me it and I didn’t really know how to say no without looking like a stalker.”

Fair enough. Mercury had avoided undue detection, so he’d done well. Interesting, though. When she’d first caught sight of Pyrrha Nikos sneaking away, she’d expected something related to Ozpin and the maidens, her being the most obvious candidate due to her strength. The thought that it might be something so pedestrian hadn’t crossed her mind.

“This could be an opportunity for us.” Cinder said. Mercury and Emerald remained silent, awaiting her orders. As they should. “While Emerald has managed to get close to Team RWBY, we’ve not had any luck engaging with Nikos or her team. While her teammates seem outgoing enough, she is evasive around new people, possibly because of her fame. It was only through a spar that Mercury was able to figure out her Semblance at all, and as of this moment she is the top of our list of suspects to become the next Fall Maiden. We need a way closer to her.”

Mercury snorted. “You talking about making Emerald become a model?”

“What!?” Emerald cried. “Go to hell, Mercury. Cinder would never-”

“I shall become a model.” Cinder’s sharp answer cut them off before they could get started on another tirade. “This is a delicate task and there may only be one chance, but if I can get myself hired to work alongside Pyrrha Nikos, I can take advantage of the chance both to get closer to her and keep an eye on her for any changes. If she becomes the maiden, not only will I know first but I’ll have the perfect chance to kill her, and this time where Ozpin and his pet huntsman won’t be able to intervene.”

“Sounds like a plan, ma’am,” Mercury said. “But you’ll need to become a model first.”

Hmph. As though that would be a problem. Cinder ran a hand under her raven hair and tossed it back, smirking devilishly with her full lips and smooth skin. Tall with flowing curves and long legs, not to mention a figure men had died for, Cinder Fall leaned back and flicked the business card between her fingers.

“Only a fool would turn a woman like myself down. I’m sure this… Noel is no fool.”

* * *

Noel was a large man with thick arms wrapped in a tight white tee shirt and pale blue jeans, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a handsome specimen, Cinder noted without any real desire. Handsome men were common enough and she could have her pick of any if that was what she was interested in. Sadly, this moron had little that could sway her. He was a means to an end, a tool she would use to get close to Pyrrha Nikos.

Once she wound him and his pathetic little studio around her finger, that was.

To that end she’d come in her plunging red and gold dress, her black shorts clinging tightly to her thighs beneath, her hair down and over one smouldering eye. Her nails were painted, her feet clad in black heels, and she’d even seen fit to wear a black choker and a golden anklet, all to show off her long legs. As she crossed one over the other, she tracked Noel’s eyes dipping down and smiled behind her hand. Such a typical man. So easy to control with but a flash of skin of the softest touch.

“Cinder, was it? Tell me a little about yourself and why you’re here today.”

An interview. How amusing.

“I’m a huntress from Haven in Mistral and I’m here for the Vytal Festival. There’s not too much for me to do other than wait for it, so I wanted to earn a little spending money for my time here. I’m looking for a temporary part-time job and didn’t fancy waiting tables.”

“Have you ever modelled before?”

“No, but I’m _very eager_ to learn.” She stressed those words, leaning forward so he could see down her top. Only a little, but enough to have him licking his lips. “I like to think I’m attractive as well.”

“You’re beautiful. As you well know.”

Giggling under her breath, she faked a sudden bout of shyness and looked away.

“Modelling is a good way to earn money,” he went on. “The work is quick and relatively easy, and you don’t need any qualifications. There’s a lot you can gain from it, too. Fame, recognition, money, influence and power-”

Cinder had been drifting off until the last word, at which point she snapped out of her mind. “Power?” Noel paused and she could have cursed. Forcing herself back into a ditzy laugh, she asked, “How does modelling make someone powerful?”

“It’s all about the numbers. In this case the number of followers you have. You’ve probably already seen how famous people can get away with things no one else can. Tax evasion, petty crime and even some bad stuff. When you have a large fanbase, they run to your defence no matter what you do. Some people even call it a cult of personality.”

Interesting. He wasn’t wrong and she could see the benefits of that – it might even have been something nice to have on her side. It was too long term though, requiring years of work and building up to get people on your side before making a move.

Or it always had been too long term.

“Are you saying it’s possible to win that kind of fame here?” she asked.

“Absolutely. Our models are some of the best kept secrets across Remnant. Our clientele are wealthy and influential, willing to pay big for the perfect picture. You could earn tens or even hundreds of thousands of loyal fans just dying for you to look their way.”

Hmm. What an intriguing idea. If this was possible and not just something he was trying to draw her in with then it might be worth exploring, especially if she was already going to be here anyway to get close to Pyrrha Nikos.

“Let’s say I’m interested. Do I get the job?”

“I think I’d be a fool to turn you down,” he said. “We can discuss contracts in a moment, but I do make it a rule that any aspiring model needs to watch a quick informational video first. Saves me having to explain the same things over and over.” He pulled a screen onto his desk and turned it to face her. “Is that all right with you? It’s only a few minutes long but should help explain what we’re all about.”

Irritation threatened to take hold of her, but she pushed it and her impatience down, smiling sweetly and nodding, leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees and stare at the screen like she just couldn’t wait to find out what she’d be doing.

_Frankly, the sooner this is over the better. I don’t need instructions on how to smile for a camera._

Noel reached behind him and pressed a button on the wall. The TV came on and the lights dimmed cinematically, all but a pulsing blue light behind the screen itself on the wall to his right. It kept pulsing, beating like a heartbeat. Distracting. Though she kept her eyes on the screen so as not to appear bored, the flashes of light kept catching the edge of her eyes, always there in her peripheral vision and making her feel dizzy.

_“Welcome to Noel’s modelling agency,”_ the narrator on the video said. It was Noel. _“Where stars are born from humble beginnings. It’s our desire to help you achieve your goals and become a star. Don’t you want to become a star? Famous?”_

That much attention would only be bad for her ultimate plan, but if fame led to _power_ then yes, she might be interested. So long as it was readily achievable.

_“Of course you do. You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”_

Hmph. Presumptive. The blue light pulsed again, and her eyes crossed, one looking to it and the other staying on the screen. The sudden lurch had her blinking blue spots out of her vision. That light really was distracting, in a calming and relaxed kind of way.

_“You want to be popular. Loved. Happy. Successful.”_

No. No. No. Yes…

Success for her meant power. If she was successful in taking the power of the Fall Maiden, she could become one of the most powerful people on Remnant. The thought was heady, and her pulse raced with excitement.

_“Fame can help you achieve all those things.”_

Could it? Maybe. It wouldn’t help her kill Pyrrha Nikos, but it would be a different kind of power. A second kind. A bonus. Her lips were so dry she had to lick them, attention caught on the screen and the pulsating blue light drowning everything else out. If Noel was still in the room or not, she wasn’t aware.

_“You want to be a star. A bright star that shines and captures the imagination of everyone.”_

_A… star…_

With the maiden power she would already burn as bright as any star, but what if – what if she had both? What if she had not only the personal power of a maiden, but the political power that being famous would bring? What if she had legions of drooling fans eager to do anything to earn a touch or gesture, even the briefest moment of her eyes meeting theirs?

It would be even better, wouldn’t it? All that power. All that strength. Then Ozpin would not only be unable to stand up against her in combat, but he wouldn’t even be able to accuse her outside of it. People would run to her defence. Cinder’s mind swirled with ideas, all bathed in a pale blue light that was pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

_“You’ll become a star working here. Everyone does.”_

“I will become a star.” Cinder said. Decided. Threatened. “No one will stop me…”

The TV blinked off rather suddenly and Cinder flinched back, shocked back into full wakefulness. It was odd how engrossed she’d been in it, even if the specific details were a bit of a blur. Had the video really taught her anything about being a model? Not really. Then again, it was just posing for photo shoots, wasn’t it? Nothing too hard.

The plan remained the same – work here, get close to Pyrrha Nikos and give the other woman someone to confide in, then wait for Ozpin to transfer the maiden to her and strike. Until then, she’d have to work here and grow closer to the girl anyway, so why not take advantage of the opportunity? If she could garner the unflinching support Noel spoke of, that would be a fresh kind of power. All she had to do was become a star.

“So,” Noel said, pushing a contract across the table. “Would you like to get started?”

“Of course, Noel.” This fool had no idea what he was signing himself up for. The pen scribbled over the page, the details going unnoticed. It didn’t matter what he paid because she didn’t need money, and it wasn’t like she intended to honour any legal obligations if they became problematic. “I can’t wait. What did you have in mind? When should I start work?”

“Is now good for you?”

“Right now? Here…? I thought I would be modelling outfits.”

“We like to do a special one-off photo shoot when someone joins,” he explained. “Something to put up on our website and get our fans excited about the upcoming new girl. A debut shoot. We usually title it `Introducing Cinder` or something like that. It’s a way to announce your presence and build up the hype for your first big show. We like to get pictures of news girls in a natural light first, which is why I like to do it when they’re wearing the clothes they’d normally wear. Helps show off your personality – the fans love girls with personality.”

Marketing, then. Or advertising. A little promotional material to get people excited. That wasn’t something out of the ordinary. “You’re the boss,” she said innocently. “Where shall we do it? Do you have a special photographer?”

Noel smiled and reached under his desk, bringing out a camera. “Actually, I’m the main photographer here. I prefer to get involved – you never know if someone else has the same… vision otherwise. You know how it is.”

She most certainly did. Leaving things to Roman and Adam was useful at times, but they were just so eager to shirk off and cut corners, and that was when they weren’t mucking things up entirely. If you wanted something done properly, you had to do it yourself. He certainly looked like he knew how, cleaning the lens and attaching a wire to the camera that fed into his computer.

“Kathy – you met her in reception – handles the website and model accounts. Let me just get a quick snap of you for the cover art. Just sit there and look natural. Smile if you like, but I personally get the dominant, powerful vibe from you myself.”

The compliment brought a small smirk, a satisfied and smug little curl to her lips that Noel noted as being “perfect” before the camera flashed. Her initial idea had been to sneak in a shy and easily manipulated little thing, but if he was fine with her natural attitude then all the better. As he said, the fans liked personality.

I want as many fans as I can have. They’ll all be useful to me later. Useful pawns.

“Will I be able to see how popular I am?” she asked.

“Of course.” He swivelled his computer screen around and displayed a web page several tabs deep. On it, faces were aligned from left to right with names and scores under them. “Our membership is somewhat exclusive. You won’t find this on any old site, and you need to be a member to access it. That isn’t cheap, so you needn’t worry about anyone from Beacon or Haven being able to afford it.”

A prudent concern for Pyrrha Nikos, she supposed, but not one for her. Still, it made sense to pretend it was so Cinder nodded. The first image – the one on the top spot – was Pyrrha Nikos, duly named and ranked as 9 stars out of 10. Below that was a number – 155,000 followers.

“Over a hundred thousand?” Cinder purred, positively enthralled at the thought. That was so much more than she’d expected to be possible, especially with how little time the girl had spent here. That many people willing to do anything she said might not be immediately useful, but they could sway opinion, serve her will or even just donate a single lien each to her and give her resources that could aid her in tracking the other maidens.

“Pyrrha is doing well.” Noel said. “But I’m confident you can reach her level or even beat her if you try your best.” He reached up and lowered the pulsing blue light on the wall, causing its dim glow to wash over her. “You want to, don’t you?” His words suddenly sounded a lot heavier. More impactful. “You want to take the number one spot.”

“Y – Yes.” Cinder frowned at her own stammer, wondering why she sounded so unsure. Of course she wanted to be the best – she always had. Power was power, no matter the form it came in. “I’m eager to put her in her place and take my rightful spot at the top.”

“I like the confidence, Cinder. I think the fans will as well. Let’s take a few shots.”

Noel came around from his desk, knelt and took a photo of her sat on the sofa with one leg crossed over the other and her hands atop her knee. He then went to the side for a fresh angle, prompting her to look his way, look away, smile, not smile and a host of other things that eased her into the role. Cinder followed his instructions, looking occasionally to the computer screen.

The images seemed to be updated in real time, hence the wire connecting the camera to the pc. His assistant must have been handling it, and Cinder felt her heart race as the numbers under her name began to tick steadily up. People were actively looking at her profile. Some were signing up to follow her. For now, they were little more than interested fans, pathetic in the grand scheme of things, but it was a start. For every thousand there might be one or two who could become useful tools. To win that when she wasn’t even putting any effort in was too good a chance to miss.

“Perfect. That’s great.” More snaps. “Look at me.” Snap. “Good.”

Noel moved around and had her do a few more poses standing up, leaning over the sofa’s armrest, holding her hands up by her head, pushing her hair away. Things that would show her off in different lights. As he did, her eyes kept straying between the laptop and that blasted light constantly humming away. It was impossible to ignore, always pulsing on and on like a beating heart.

It must have been for lighting. Something to make her look better. As long as it helped her goal of reaching the number one spot, she didn’t care. No. Wasn’t her goal to reach Nikos…? Well, two goals. Cinder shook her head quickly. That light was really making her dizzy.

“That’s a great start,” Noel said after what felt like at least forty minutes of posing, smiling and being basked in blue light. “These pictures are pretty good – I’m sure they’ll turn a few eyes. Might even get you in the top ten.”

Top ten? Cinder frowned, frustration creeping in. Patience had never been one of her strongest suits. Her eyes jumped to the computer where she found her followers at 1,250. A respectable number, but nowhere near that of Pyrrha Nikos. “No higher?”

“Well, it’s just a debut,” he said. “There are ways to make it better but… no, I shouldn’t ask you that.”

“Tell me.”

“We could try showing a little more skin. Nothing too heavy,” he said. “How about you turn your back to me and drop your dress down, just to show some shoulder and your back. Men can be easily swayed by a beautiful woman.”

A truth she knew all too well. Still, to undress…? Cinder frowned and tried to think of an argument against it, but she found herself stood still and unable to. Noel kept smiling at her, the camera held at chest height and the blue light lovingly pulsing away behind him. He looked so relaxed, so calm, that she couldn’t help but feel she should be, too. He was a photographer after all. He’d seen people in various states of undress. What did it matter if he saw her? And wasn’t it just her back? At the end of the day, he knew best, and she certainly wasn’t conscious of her body.

Turning, she swept her hair up and untied the knot at the neck of her red dress. Working an arm free, she let it drape down, diagonally falling to her hip with the other shoulder still on. Cinder pulled her hair forward, letting it cover her breasts.

“Nice tatt,” Noel said.

“Thank you. Is this all right?”

“It is, but… can you lose the bra? It’s not that itself but the strap over your back. You can keep it on if you like, just bring the strap around the front.”

“I suppose…” It made sense that a strap of black might ruin an otherwise intimate shot, so Cinder unclipped and drew it forward. After a moment’s thought, she let the bra fall onto the sofa. Noel was behind her, so it wasn’t like he could see anything.

“That’s perfect. Look back over your shoulder for me. Can I get a sultry smile? One that says you know the viewer wants it, but they’ll never get it because you’re too sexy for them. That’s it! Amazing!”

The camera snapped again and again. As Noel checked over the images, Cinder looked to the screen again and felt her eyes widen. Her followers were scaling up at a rapid pace, going from 1,250 to over 2,500 in an instant and still rising.

“They liked that!” she commented.

“They would. You’re very beautiful, Cinder. I hope you don’t mind if I say that. Guys would fall over themselves for a chance to see you like this, and it’s no different with them online. A beautiful girl willing to show a little skin can wrap men around her finger.”

The numbers kept going, she was at 3,500 and climbing, and all from showing her back. Then again, she couldn’t blame them for loving it, loving her. How many women could claim to be as gorgeous as she was? Long flowing hair, beautiful skin and burning golden eyes. As the numbers tracked over 5,000, Cinder looked to Noel.

“What if I showed more…?”

He didn’t look surprised by the question. Nor displeased. “Then the effect would be even more powerful.”

Power. The word made her shudder with need. Licking her lips, she released her dress and let it fall down to her feet, exposing her bare back and the tight black shorts she wore underneath. Without a word, Noel began to photograph her, even coming around to take pictures of her side, her hands and fingers covering her nipples but the generous swell of her bosom visible.

Over 6,000 now, rising quickly.

Sitting down on the sofa, Cinder laid back with Noel’s camera chasing her down, spilling her hair off the side and covering both nipples with one arm, placing the other above her head as she arched her back and stretched seductively. The numbers flew up to 8,000 in the space of three minutes. They were all she could see, those little white numbers occasionally turning blue as the lighting set behind Noel’s desk pulsed and illuminated the screen. Noel’s words merged into the background, her attention caught by the flickering light and her loyal followers surging up and up.

A hand touched her wrist and pulled her arm gently away, posing it above her head. Cinder complied, biting her bottom lip and watching the numbers power up even faster still! It wasn’t until he’d taken another six shots that she realised why, and that he’d removed the arm she was using to cover herself. Her hard pink nipples were bare to him and everyone else watching.

By that point it was too late to stop it, so why worry? A little thrill ran through her body as she approached and crested 10,000. A feeling of accomplishment she hadn’t felt for so long. Why hadn’t she thought of this before? A hundred thousand adoring fans who would do anything for her. Oh, it made her feel so powerful. So alive.

“I’m sure it would be even better if we could see your most intimate place, Cinder.” More camera flashes. More pulsing blue lights. More loyal followers. “I’m sure they’d do anything to see you expose yourself. They’d be your willing slaves.”

Yes. That was it. That was the words to describe them. Her loyal slaves.

Cinder’s feet came up straight, her hips on the edge of the sofa cushions as she hooked her fingers under and slid her tight shorts and black underwear off her round bottom, making sure to go slow so Noel could get shot after shot. Her shorts slid up her toned legs, up toward the ceiling where she could hook one foot into them and take them the rest of the way, dangling the thin material – along with her black knickers – off one black heel.

“That’s it,” Noel purred. “Spread yourself with your hands. Let them see the woman they serve.”

Excitement bubbling, her fingers came around her hips, gripping her thighs and stretching them apart. Cool air washed over her bare pussy as her labia was drawn open. Noel crouched down nice and close with the camera, taking several shots as she felt her pussy quiver and breathe. Through her knees, her eyes took in the computer screen.

It was at 20,000. In the space of an hour, her image – her debut shoot – had rocketed up from the bottom of the pile to the top three, placing her firmly behind Nora Valkyrie and, beyond her, Pyrrha Nikos.

Could she go further, though? Could she eclipse them both? Though she hadn’t meant to, she must have whispered those words because Noel answered.

“There’s always a way to go further, Cinder. Just think, your fans have been in love with your body so far. What do you think would get them really involved? If they’re this desperate just seeing you naked…”

The answer was obvious. So very obvious. Tossing her underwear aside, she parted her legs and brought them down to the floor, spreading her legs and pushing up the sofa. Noel seemed to know what she intended because he took to one knee between her legs, casting his camera lens up her body as she reached a hand down over her carefully shaved pussy and dipped a single finger down to rub against her clit.

“Perfect.” Noel whispered. “Amazing, Cinder. You’ll be on top in no time.”

On top. In power. The best. A star. Cinder’s fingers worked furiously over her clit, building her breath up to a fevered pitch. The numbers kept racing upward, just like her arousal, and before she could even think of stopping herself, she slid her fingers down and plunged them inside herself. One at first, then two, pumping away with wet little sounds, stretching apart and peeling her open every now and then to let the warm air rush in.

“Play with your tits as well, Cinder. They’ll like that.”

Of course. Typical men. So – ah – so easy to manipulate. So easy to control. Her free hand cupped and squeezed one beautiful breast, pinching her nipple until it hurt. The angle Noel had allowed him to see her pussy, her chest and her face all at once, and she brought her tit up to lick at her nipple, holding her tongue out against it as he took yet more pictures.

Those fools would soon be under her control. They all would. How could they resist someone as perfect as her, as beautiful and as powerful? Watts could show off his fancy tech all he wanted, and Hazel could be his staunch self. None of them could boast to have an army of loyal sycophants.

With this, her victory would be complete.

A third finger slid into her warm flesh and her back arched. The thrumming pleasure of her own fingers mixing with the heady sight of those numbers racking higher had her gasping for air, while the blue light warmed her body and dazzled her eyes, lulling her into a sense of absolute confidence. Whimpering slightly, and glad no one but Noel could hear it, she pushed her hips up off the sofa, rubbing her clit with her thumb as a fourth finger was added, stretching her pussy wide around her hand curling in and out, stretching her open so Noel could see all the way inside.

35,000.

37,000.

40,000.

Cinder cried out in shock as the numbers rose higher and higher, taking her close to Nora Valkyrie’s 65,000 followers. That, with days or even weeks of shots. Cinder was beating her with just an hour, just a glimpse of her body, her luscious body and her wet, hungry cunt. 45,000. 50,000 – the mark went by so quickly she couldn’t even tell when the 5 became a 6 and took her into 60,000 followers.

Close. So close. Nearly there. Cinder whined and leaned forward to bite down on her breast, sucking her raw nipple and closing her eyes as every muscle in her body locked up. Her frame was racked by the throes of an oncoming climax, yet she rode it out and kept pumping away, rubbing her clit so hard she could feel excitement splashing off her and onto Noel’s camera.

Her eyes snapped open. No more – she could take no more! Desperately, she looked to the screen. 72,000. Second place. Her image slid over Nora’s overtaking her and planting her firmly in the lead. The sudden rush from that victory sent her hurtling over the edge and she bucked on the sofa, throwing her hips up and out and driving her head down into the cushions as she screamed out.

“Ahhhhhhh!”

Cinder’s hand stilled, no longer rubbing but holding her orgasm in – as best she could, anyway. Her climax sprayed around her fingers and couldn’t be stopped, the waves of pleasure rolling through her stomach and out of her. Never in her life had she cum so hard, so violently, and the sound of the camera snap going on and on, catching every moment, made it all the better.

“Ooooh!” she cried, sinking down, legs off the sofa and upper body only just resting on it. The weight dragged her off and left her sat on the floor, legs spread, puddle of arousal leaking out, and back against the seat. Hungrily, she panted for oxygen. “Hah. Hah. Hah…”

“Incredible!” Noel said, standing above her, eyes wide and, dare she say it, hungry. “Incredible, Cinder. You’re already the second most favoured model on our website and that’s only while working with us for an hour and you haven’t even done the live sets like Pyrrha does.”

Exhausted as she was, as satisfied as she was, the reminder that she was not yet in control had her locking onto his clumsily uttered word. “Live sets…?”

“Oh, well…” Noel looked embarrassed, as though he hadn’t meant to say anything. “Pyrrha does a few video sets as well as photo shoots to help draw in the numbers. They more than doubled her viewership figures.”

Cinder gasped for air but couldn’t ignore what he’d just said. Planting one hand back, she dragged herself into a kneeling position, chest rising and falling but eyes locked on his. If Pyrrha Nikos was doing something extra to get ahead of her, she had to know. Had to match her. Those numbers, the power it represented, had to be hers. No one else’s.

“Show me…”

* * *

Cinder followed Noel deeper into the modelling studio, walking beside him on her tall heels but stark naked otherwise. He’d told her she wouldn’t need clothing and she couldn’t see any reason to doubt him. For now, anyway. If he thought he had her trust, he was mistaken. He was a means to an end, a tool, just like all those loyal slaves she would soon have eating out the palm of her hand.

Up ahead, a double door was closed but blue light continued to pulse through the windows, the same light as before that made her head feel fuzzy. If this was where Pyrrha Nikos was doing a live show of some kind, then perhaps it really was just the perfect lighting for a set. She had heard famous people before mention how they could never see the crowd because the lights were so blinding. This must have been a similar thing.

There wasn’t anything else it could be. And in the end, it didn’t matter. As long as she achieved her goal of becoming the best model in Noel’s studio and having everyone under her control, everything else was secondary. Cinder frowned. Had that been her goal? She couldn’t help but think she was missing something.

No. Of course not. Power was all she’d ever cared for. Power and control.

This would give her both.

“Pyrrha is on set now,” Noel said, pushing the door open. “Why don’t you go in and have a look?”

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed past and under his arm, stepping in as he held the door open for her. No sooner had she stepped in than was her attention ripped to the set, eyes bulging wide and mouth dropping. Shock coursed through her, followed by a quick burst of rampant fury. Her fists tightened, fire running through her blood as she shook with rage.

Pyrrha Nikos was on all fours on a bed, naked and with two men fucking her, one knelt in front and the other behind, sliding their filthy dicks into her mouth and pussy at the same time. Cameras surrounded her, capturing the action from every angle and broadcasting it to a huge screen that contained not only her fan numbers, but a stream of live comments, most of them infatuated and full of awe.

Cinder’s teeth gritted together.

That – That slut! That whore! That desperate, degenerate cunt! Of course her rival would be doing something like this. While _she_ had been working herself raw with artful solo shots and photographs, Pyrrha Nikos was spreading her cunt for any man who asked, throwing aside all grace and subtlety to rut like an animal and whore herself out for the camera.

_Why am I angry about this? _Cinder wondered idly. The thought was a quiet whisper in an inferno of jealousy. Why _shouldn’t_ she be angry? Pyrrha was degrading herself to such whorish means to get an edge on her. Why shouldn’t that fill her with fury? _I want to be the best,_ she thought angrily. _I’m the star. That position doesn’t belong to her; that power doesn’t belong to her. It should be mine!_

It would be hers.

Pulling away from the hands Noel had placed on her shoulders and ignoring his startled look, Cinder stormed up and onto the set, planting a hand on the chest of the man in Pyrrha’s cunt and pushing him out. He let out a startled “What are-?” before she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, smirking as his eyes widened.

“That’s right,” she purred. “Why waste your time with this inexperienced child when you could be fucking a _real_ _woman_ like me?” Though she said it to him, she also meant it for Pyrrha’s deluded fans. Her hand reached down to stroke the man’s wet cock, sliding his tip against her palm and curling her fingers to tickle the underside of him. “Don’t you want to put that inside me instead?” Her lashes fluttered at him, golden eyes smouldering underneath. “Well? Do you…?”

The man looked stunned, confused and _very aroused_. He was an actor, and this obviously hadn’t been planned, but she had never been one to let that stop her. Pyrrha looked confused, too. Good. If that girl thought she could get one over on her by acting like a slut, then she had another thing coming.

_Anything you can do, Pyrrha, I can and will do better. Even acting the whore._

This, she would show all of Pyrrha’s `loyal supporters`, turning them into her own, eager slaves.

“Cinder Fall,” she introduced herself, both to the actors and the audience. Stepping back, she drew the man toward her by his dick, keeping her eyes locked on his as she sat on the bed and spread her legs, subtly knocking Pyrrha to the side in the same motion. “If you’d like to know the name you’re about to cry out in ecstasy.”

The actor breathed out suddenly, looking more than a little excited. He looked over to Noel for permission – a professional, then. Good. She didn’t want to waste her time with an amateur. Noel looked just as surprised by her decisive actions as Pyrrha was, though he was far more pleased, smirking just as darkly as she and nodding once.

The show would continue. Her show.

_And just like that,_ she thought smugly. _I’m the one in control._

* * *

Noel had never found someone so easy to control.

Pyrrha struggled in her own way, shy and nervous at times, and Nora was a constant battle to keep her thinking that her actions constituted being a good friend to Pyrrha. There was a certain degree of maintenance and hard work involved in keeping them under control, but Cinder? Noel laughed, waving a confused and naked Pyrrha Nikos over as his newest acquisition fell to her knees, worshipping the model’s cock with her wet tongue and eager mouth.

This had to be the easiest time he’d ever had. One mention of the word power and she’d been interested, from there a few reminders and Cinder hadn’t just fallen under his control, she’d leapt in headfirst. Better still, she clearly thought she was the one with the power. It was almost funny. What it _was_ instead was erotic.

“I thought this was to be my shot,” Pyrrha said as she came up to him, a little tired and sweaty, arousal running down the inside of her thighs. Her red hair had fallen from her usual ponytail to drift down her back and over her shoulders messily. “You said the fans wanted to see me with more people.”

“A little development,” he said. “Nothing more.” Pyrrha didn’t look convinced, which proved how much harder it was to keep her under. “Variety is the spice of life,” he explained. “If they only ever see you, the fans will grow used to you eventually and then bored. It’s like when you were fighting, isn’t it? You were lonely at the top because you were the only one there.”

“Oh. I get it.” Pyrrha smiled, convinced. “Having someone else at the top will help keep things interesting and not just have it be me all the time.”

“That’s right.” Noel looked past her lovely hips, watching as Cinder made a lovely show of sliding her tongue up the man’s shaft, eyes fixed on the cameras as she sucked and wrapped her lips around him, going at it like she was a pro. “And do you know what else will keep the fans invested? A little variety on your side, too.” He looked to her and smiled. “You haven’t done an anal show yet, have you?”

“Anal?” Pyrrha shifted nervously, hands gripped over her stomach. “N – No… I’ve never…”

“Not even with your boyfriend?”

Shyly, she shook her head.

“But if the fans want it?”

Pyrrha looked up through her pretty lashes. “If it’ll make the fans happy…”

“I’m sure it will.” Noel said. He leaned back and patted his legs, pushing his pants down and freeing his large dick. It had been hard ever since Cinder walked into his office and was finally free. “I’m sure they don’t want to see you in pain though, and you’ll want to get used to the experience. Why don’t you practice on me while Cinder does this set?”

“Have anal sex with you?” Her expression became a little uncertain. “But my boyfriend, Jaune…”

“No, no. It’s not sex, Pyrrha. It’s working. We’re just rehearsing for your first anal debut. You wouldn’t call a spar a fight to the death, would you? It’s just practice. Don’t think of this as making love to me – I’d never ask you to cheat on your precious boyfriend – it’s just practicing anal sex for when we have a big stud stretch your ass wide on camera to all your fans. You don’t want to leave them hanging, do you?”

“No.” Pyrrha giggled and turned around, pressing her lovely ass to him and leaning down. “And I guess you’re – hngh – right,” she grunted, straining to push her plump rear down on his thick cock. Noel held it in place, gritting his teeth at the tight pleasure. “This is – ngh – just like a spar. Ah. Just – ugh – practicing.”

“Exactly. It’s only practice. Practice for your adoring fans.”

Noel gasped out as she finally pushed down, forcing his dick through the tight ring of muscle and up into her bowels. Pyrrha choked and might have drawn off if not for him wrapping his hands around her stomach and dragging her back, burying himself in the tightest hole he’d ever had the pleasure of plundering.

“That’s it. That’s perfect.” He pulled her into him, grinding up inside her and feeling his cock throb. Pyrrha was tight as a vice and as hot as an oven, gripping him all over. “You’ll do anything for your fans, won’t you Pyrrha? All to make them happy.”

Hair spilling over him, Pyrrha whimpered her answer. “Anything. I – I love making my fans happy.”

* * *

Cinder would have sneered if her mouth wasn’t busy sucking on cock. Laid on her back with one man above her thrusting into her mouth and the other sliding into her wet pussy, she watched on as Pyrrha serviced Noel and laughed victoriously in her head.

_That’s right, Nikos. You work on keeping those idiotic fans happy – that’s all you’ll ever be, a warm-up. An appetiser to the main course that is Cinder Fall. _Already, Pyrrha’s once adoring fans were singing her praises, begging for more as the actor before her thrust in and out of her, gripping her long legs and laying kisses up her shin.

Running her tongue over the man in her mouth, she drew him out and pumped her hand up and down his length, looking to the camera and asking, “Where do you want it? Tell me where you want it, my lovely little toys. In my mouth or on my chest?”

The fans went mad. Mouth. Tits. Mouth. Chest. The comments scrolled down in a wild medley that was impossible to read. All because of her, all because she told them to. Noel was right. With but a flash of skin and some sex she had them wrapped around her finger. They’d do anything she said. Anything at all!

_Good little pets deserve a reward, I suppose. Keep them loyal._

“Face it is!” she cried, choosing arbitrarily. Her hand pumped harder, aiming the man down as she leaned back and licked over his reddened tip. “Cum for me, slave. I command it. Make it a big one or I swear I’ll never let you touch me again.”

“Ah! Ah shit!” the man groaned and throbbed in her hand. His cock jerked, the first fat glob of cum splashing over her cheek and nose in a sticky streak. Her hand tightened on him, insults on the tip of her tongue before he groaned and came again, shooting a second load over her open mouth, chin and neck, before his third went high and splashed over her full breasts. “Oh God!” he cried, dribbling the last of his discharge out over her forehead.

“Good boy,” she crooned, kissing his salty tip and using his dick to wipe his cum around her chin, collecting the semen and putting it into her mouth. Slurping it up, she released him and cupped her breasts, massaging the cum into and over her nipples. “How was that, boys? Did you like what you see?” The comments certainly suggested it. Love hearts and smiley faces were about all she could make out, the comments were going so fast. Perfect. “You know what to do if you want to see more. Make sure to go to _my_ account and sign up to follow me. You won’t see this again on Pyrrha’s channel. In fact… turn it over. If they want to see this man cum in my pussy, they’ll have to watch it on mine!”

A bold play, a risky play. The channel changed on her command when Noel shouted for them to do as she said, and for a brief moment the number of viewers was zero.

Only for a moment.

The tracker couldn’t keep up with the people joining, scaling up past four digits to five and then approaching six, and it didn’t look to be stopping. Cinder would have laughed if that wouldn’t have ruined the show. Instead, she purred contentedly, licking and kissing the cock of the man who’d made this possible. As she did, she glared down at the other between her legs.

“Well?” she snapped. “What are you waiting for? All my lovely fans are here to see me _fucked_ and the best you can do is slip your limp dick in and out? Fuck me properly!” she shouted. “Or I’ll ask _someone else_ to do it for you. I bet any of my adoring fans would jump at the chance.”

It was impossible to tell what her fans were saying, but then she didn’t really care for them. Tools. Pawns. As long as she gave them the illusion she cared and favoured them with the sight of her wonderous body, they would belong to her. Such power. All of it hers. That, more than the cock plunging in and out of her pussy, had her body clamping down. Her legs wrapped around the man, drawing him in as a wave of lust rolled over her. He probably thought it was from him. Laughable! Nothing was so incredible as watching that tracker count one hundred thousand and knowing her victory was almost at hand.

“Fuck me!” she growled. “Fuck me! Stop wasting their time and fuck me!”

“Ahh!” The man gripped onto her hips and went at her like a wild animal, lunging forward so hard he made her tits flap. Cinder cried out in bliss, squeezing and rolling them in her hands, licking her lips and kissing toward the camera focused in on her face. “I want you here!” she lied to the viewers. “I wish it was you between my legs rather than this limp-dicked man. God, I want your hard, fat cock buried inside me. Cumming inside me. Filling me up.”

Her partner apparently couldn’t cope with her dirty talk and groaned, pulling out and slapping his bulging dick up against her pubic mound. He rubbed it furiously for the half a second it took to groan and spray his seed up over her mound and stomach, almost up to her heaving breasts. It flew up in an arch before splashing down on her, a hot wave of spunk that dribbled down into her taut belly, pooling in her bellybutton.

“Mmmm. That’s so nice.” she purred, rubbing it into her skin. “Did you all cum at home as well? Make sure you follow me if you did and I’ll give you so many more nights like this one.” They were, she could see it, her following rising to over 130,000 people. How to get it higher, though? How to bring it further? That was the question. It had to be higher. She had to be the best. All that power belonged to her, not some spoilt brat like Pyrrha Nikos. “And if you do sign up to follow me,” she teased, “Then I might have a surprise for you. How about a raffle to make it better? The winner each month gets to come down and star in a video with me.”

Sitting up, she licked her fingers clean of the cum covering them, sitting in the centre of the bed drenched in cum, legs spread, and pussy bared to them all. Making her fingers nice and wet, she brought them down to part her pussy lips.

“That’s right. Win the raffle and I’ll let you stick your lovely dick in here.”

A lethal blow. The numbers breached 200,000 in an instant. Her portrait slid over Pyrrha Nikos’, instantly supplanting her as the number one girl. At that same moment, Cinder came, not from any man but from the sheer thrill of victory. Her chest quaked, her heart skipped several beats and she came on nothing at all, falling back on the bed shaking and fingering her twat while the cameras zoomed in all around her.

Victory. Success. Power. Control.

All of it hers.

“More.” The word came out without thought. This power was already so heady, but she would never tire of it. There was always more power to have. More fame, more followers, more strength. “I want more! You – the cameraman. Noel. Get over here and fuck me! Hurry!”

The two cameramen looked to one another in shock and then burst out from behind the units, tearing off their clothing and throwing headsets away. The cameras kept running of course, even as they took their places. Smirking, she pushed the one aiming for her face down onto his back, swung a leg over his hips and mounted him. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she lowered herself down onto his rigid erection, sliding him inside. He gasped and reached up to grip her tits, squeezing them like he’d never felt anything so soft.

She beckoned the second to her side, cupping his balls and running her tongue up the underside of him, kissing and smooching her way up in a teasing pattern. As she did, her eyes met Noel’s, the man rising up with Pyrrha still impaled on his cock, the redhead’s legs held out to either side by Noel’s hands under her knees. Pyrrha had her hands back over and around his shoulders, gripping on as she hung in the air, mouth open and ass stretched open wide.

Anything. Anything that arrogant whore did, Cinder would do better.

Reaching back, she pulled her ass cheeks wide, giving herself a slap as she rode the man beneath her. Noel didn’t need her invitation to be explained. He carried Pyrrha over and set her down on the bed, pulling out her ass with a loud pop and taking his place behind Cinder, kneeling on either side of the cameraman’s legs. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back from the other’s dick, pulling her neck back to whisper in her ear.

“Quite the trendsetter, aren’t you? Your first day and already number one.”

Cinder would have answered but any air she had was driven out her lungs as Noel planted his dick at the entrance to her ass and pushed. It was not an easy fit, nor a painless one, but he was already wet from fucking Pyrrha and with the man below bucking up into her, she was forced back into him, driving Noel’s length deep inside her. The thought of that had Cinder squeezing down on both the men inside her, the thought that Pyrrha Nikos, her competition both for her rank here and the maiden’s power, had been reduced to nothing more than a source of lubrication.

_That’s all you’ll be once I’m done with you, Nikos. A fluffer. You can use your pathetic body to get men hard before they make love to me. Suck them off and let them use you like a cheap toy to bide them over until they get to experience the majesty that is Cinder Fall._

“Fuck me!” she cried, ignoring the pain on her scalp and in her ass to pull the man’s cock closer to her face and rub it all over her. “Fuck me! Harder! Mmmm!” Her tongue and lips wrapped around the man, her hand jacking his base as she slurped and gargled loudly on his dick. “Mmm. Slrp. Hngh. Ahhh. Mmmmm!”

Her first anal experience wasn’t pleasurable at first. Pain, she could deal with. Discomfort, she could handle. Where a lesser woman might have cried out at the sudden intrusion, Cinder moaned raggedly. Power came at a price. Everyone knew that. This was _nothing_ compared to what Salem had made her go through, and if it meant taking her already sizeable lead of followers further, she would do anything.

“I – I’m going to cum!” the man under her said suddenly. His hands fell from her tits to her hips, holding her down as he bucked up urgently. “Oh God, I’m going to cum!”

He hadn’t meant her, but he might as well have. God. The thought was incredible. Right now, she may as well have been _his_ Goddess for the way he was looking at her. He was adoring her, loving her, lost to her. He was like everyone else watching, a slave to her whims.

Cinder came.

In the end it wasn’t them but the realisation of her power that made her cum harder than she ever had before, gripping both him and Noel tight while also squeezing the shaft of the man in her mouth. It would have been an exaggeration to say all three came at once, but it certainly felt like it. Cum rushed into her from every angle, shot deep into her mouth even as it flooded her womb and bowels, pumping in from every direction at once.

Ripping her mouth from one man, cum spraying over her chin, nose and lips, Cinder Fall cried out her climax to over half a million people. As she did, her mind whited out, lost in a haze of power hungry glory, pleasure and pulsating blue light.

She came back to in time to feel Noel pull her off the man growing soft in her pussy, himself keeping in her ass as he rolled over onto his side and drew her with him, her back to his chest. He cupped his hands around and over her breasts, pinching them tight. He then rolled onto his back, hauling her up onto his powerful chest.

Cinder could see that the live viewing had ended. The stats filled her with glee, especially the 525,000 people who had signed up for a chance to see her again, and a chance to sleep with her. Over half a million. If it kept them coming back and ready to do whatever she said, it would be worth it.

“Not bad for your first day.” Noel whispered into her ear. “You know you’ll have to keep the hard work up if you want to stay on top. Nora and Pyrrha aren’t going to sit around doing nothing. Especially Nora when she finds out Pyrrha isn’t first anymore. A good friend like her will do _anything_ to make sure Pyrrha succeeds.”

“Let her.” Cinder panted, muscles limp over his body. As much as she’d kept herself going, the act of fucking so many men was a tiring one and she felt exhausted. “They won’t beat me. They can’t. All the power will be mine and mine alone.”

“Mmm.” He ran his hands over her chest, pinching her nipples as his thick cock sloshed around in her ass. He’d practically plugged her up and sealed her tight, she could feel his cum inside her. “I bet a teaser video of your next show would keep them going, especially if we released it tomorrow to tide them over until the day after.”

Videos instead of live? Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Whatever she had to do.

“I have an idea in mind, too. Something to appeal to a different taste. A little girl on girl will go down well, and that’s not the only thing that does.” He hooked his feet around hers and drew his legs apart, spreading her thighs open. “Pyrrha,” he called. “Come eat out Cinder. I want everyone to see you licking the cum right out of her pussy.”

Pyrrha, tired and sweaty, sat up with an uncertain look in her eyes. “Eat her out…?”

“It’s for the fans, Pyrrha. Don’t you think they’d want to see you with another woman? I bet it would make them happy to see you swallowing all the cum as it runs out of Cinder’s body.” Noel nodded to the camera, which was still running even if the live show wasn’t.

This was to be their video, then. Pyrrha Nikos eating the cum out of her, sloppy seconds for second place. Cinder purred and planted her heels down on the bed, inviting her defeated foe in. Pyrrha was quick to comply, now that she knew it was for the fans. Such a sycophantic little whore, not like her. Not a proud and powerful woman like her.

Cinder couldn’t see her go down past her breasts, but she could feel the wet tongue touch hesitantly to her lower lips, and moaned happily as it slid up, lapping up from Noel’s shaft, over the right ring of muscle wrapped around it, up her slit and then over her clit.

Her toes curled in her shoes and she clenched down as best she could, expelling some of the cum in a slow river that Pyrrha caught on her tongue and slurped up like a greedy little slut. Even if this would benefit the both of them it was still worth it. Worth it to get close to her rival so she could better keep her down and maintain her place as number one.

Cinder frowned suddenly.

Wasn’t there some other goal in mind? Wasn’t there something else she’d wanted to get close to Pyrrha for? No. There couldn’t be. If there was then she would have remembered it, so either way it couldn’t be important. Cinder let her eyes raise to the ceiling instead, chest rising and falling, legs clenching around a wet tongue as pale blue light washed down and bathed over her.

Her body shuddered when Noel pulled his soft cock out her ass, and she moaned blissfully when Pyrrha’s tongue pushed inside, there to catch it spilling out of her. Noel even placed his hands over her stomach and pushed down, expelling more out of her into Pyrrha’s waiting mouth.

_This is my win,_ she thought tiredly. _I’ve taken the number one spot and – ah – put this silly girl in her place. Now – hah – I just need to keep hold of it. Mmm. I’m the powerful one. I’m the one in control. All these pawns are mine to use._

Pyrrha, her half a million fans and even Noel. The best part was that didn’t even realise she was using them. So easily swayed by but a taste of what they wanted, dangled out of reach and left to act like depraved idiots. Hah. Those fools.

As if she would ever be controlled so easily…


End file.
